Ashley's Pokemon Adventures: Kanto
by AshK1980
Summary: What if Ash was really Ashley instead? FemAsh! Rating changed to T for Romance. On HIATUS DUE TO WRITER'S BLOCK!
1. Finally Time!

_**Ashley's Pokemon Adventures: Kanto**_

_**Author: AshK**_

_**Rated Fiction K+**_

_**Disclaimer: I never have and never will own Pokemon. I am only writing this fic for enjoyment and to pay tribute to the creators and writers of Pokemon.  
**_

_**Summary: Ever wonder how the Pokemon Anime would be if Ash was an actual girl? This is my take on it this Ash is smarter and is obviously female. I am also starting her off as older. When she was ten, Ashley wanted so bad to go on her Pokemon journey, unfortunately things didn't go her way as her Mother decided it would be best if she had a bit of education first. Professor Oak agreed wholeheartedly. With the help of her mother she made it through eighth grade and was granted permission to go on her journey. Also she was given a Pichu to train since she was ten because she wanted so badly to have a Pokemon. In her spare time she trained that Pichu and it eventually evolved into the Pikachu that we all know and love. Ashley was eventually given the three Kanto starters as well. She also caught a Caterpie, and a Pidgey This is my take on the phenomenon what if Ash was really a girl. The rating may change later.  
**_

_**Author's Note: This Ashley has Raven Hair rather than the Traditional Blond. There are way too many stories out there with Ashley having Blond Hair. Also, I will include all generations of Pokemon in this story. Why? Because I can.  
**_

_**Episode 01: Finally Time!**_

_**Ages: Ashley Ketchum: 14, Gary Oak: 14, Misty Waterflower: 14, Brock Slate: 19, Jessie and James of Team Rocket: 19  
**_

* * *

_**Pallet Town: Ketchum Residence...**_

Ashley was so excited that she could finally start her journey for real after 4 years. She was happily training her Pokemon that she had gathered over the past four years since she was given Pikachu. Ashley was about 5'5" Tall, with Raven Mid-Back Length Hair, she was fairly well built for her age as her bust was about a 34C-Cup. Her outfit consisted of a Blue Tank Top, a Blue Denim Skirt, Pink Tennis shoes with black soles. Her blue socks were calf-length she also had a light dusting of make up on her face. She found out from her mom that she was beautiful the way she was and she didn't need that much make up. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled as she slipped on her matching blue short sleeve vest and her blue fingerless gloves. She wasn't really girly, and she wasn't really a Tomboy. She was somewhere in between, though the older she got she was leaning more toward the girly side of things.

"Today is finally the day I get to start my Pokemon journey!" Ashley squealed. "Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Butterfree, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle; ready to go on our journey!"

Ashley's team of Pokemon nodded happily. Since she spent so much time with her Pokemon, she could actually understand them. It was a special gift of hers. Ever since she could walk, she could understand the feelings and conversations of Pokemon. She had yet to get a Pokedex and a badge case. She promised Pikachu that she would never make him get into his Pokeball, unless a serious situation called for it. Pikachu was happy with that.

"Okay guys let's get to Professor Oaks!" Ashley said. "Return everybody!"

With that Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle were sucked into their Pokeballs, while Pikachu jumped on his trainers shoulder.

Ashley ran all the way to Professor Oak's lab to register. She had just graduated 8th Grade and had her Diploma framed in her room to prove it. Before she ran out the door, she hugged and kissed her mother and was off.

* * *

_**About half an hour later...**_

The Raven-Haired girl walked into Oak's lab happily with Pikachu on her shoulder and her other five Pokeballs on her belt.

"Ah, Ashley." Professor Oak said. "Are you ready for your Pokemon journey?"

Ashley squealed at the top of her lungs.

Professor Oak was trying to get the hearing back in his ears form Ashley's squeal.

"I'll take that as a yes." Professor Oak said with a sweatdrop. "You don't need to be that loud."

"Sorry Professor." Ashley said sheepishly as she put her hands behind her head in embarrassment. "I am just so excited that I am finally starting my journey four years to the day that you gave me Pikachu."

"I know that Ashley." Professor Oak said. "I must say, you have turned out quite beautiful."

"Stop it Professor you are embarrassing me." Ashley said sheepishly. "So may I please have my Pokedex and Badge case now?"

"Sure thing Ashley." Professor Oak said. "Be safe, make new friends, and enjoy your journey."

"I will Professor." Ashley said as she hugged him. "Thank you so much."

Professor Oak just nodded and returned the hug.

Ashley then headed out the door to be greeted by her mom. Pikachu was still on her shoulder as Delia handed her a blue shoulder strap bag that matched her outfit.

Ashley slung it across her chest diagonally so it rested on her left hip.

"Mother, don't worry I will call you as much as I can." Ashley said as she hugged her mother.

"I know you will Ashley." Delia said. "I trust you. By the way how are your Pokemon? Are they fighting fit?"

"They sure are Mother, Professor Oak healed them while I was in his lab." Ashley said.

Ashley then hugged and kissed her mom as she made sure her shoulder bag was on safely and securely. With that she was off with Pikachu happily standing on her shoulder. As Ashley walked off she heard her mother say to make sure she changes her undergarments everyday. Ashley blushed out of embarrassment as well as a bit of frustration and headed off to Viridian City.

On the way to Viridian City, Ashley caught the leader of the Spearow group, which immediately was transported to the lab, and had Pikachu send the rest of the Spearow on their way with a mighty Thunderbolt attack. Now the path was clear to Viridian City. Ashley and her Pokemon continued up the path. Ashley managed to capture a Sandshrew, a Jigglypuff, as well as a Rattata which were immediately transferred. Ashley then went up to a girl that was fishing and took out her own retractable Super Rod that was given to her for a graduation present. She also had all of the Pokemon Fossils of the Kanto Region in her bag as well.

She sat down next to the Red head that had her hair in a left side Ponytail, wore red suspenders, along with a yellow tank top that stopped right above her navel. She also was wearing blue jean shorts that were rolled up along with red and white tennis shoes with yellow zigzags on either side of both shoes. Her shoes had white soles.

Ashley cast her Super Rod into the water and waited. She decided to spark a conversation with the readhead.

"Hey there." Ashley said. "My name is Ashley Ketchum, what is yours?" Ashley asked with a smile in he voice.

"My name is Misty Waterflower, I am from Cerulean City." Misty said. "My aim is to be the worlds greates Water Pokemon Trainer."

"My aim is to be a Pokemon Master." Ashley said as she felt a bite.

Ashley then reeled in a Magikarp that knew tackle and flail. Ashley had Pikachu use Thunder Wave on it to paralyze the Magikarp. Magikarp was nearly out cold as Ashley threw her Pokeball. Once the Pokemon was inside the ball, it was just transported. The ball didn't wiggle one bit. This was a surprise to Ashley.

"Oh wow, I hardly weakened that Pokemon and it was caught so easily." Ashley said.

"You are a lot smarter than you look!" Misty said with a giggle.

"Exactly what do you mean by that?" Ashley asked quite annoyed. "Before I could start my journey I had to go to school and graduate 8th Grade."

"Oh, so that's why you are just starting out." Misty said. "Well let's get to Viridian City to double check that your Pikachu is okay as well as all of my other Pokemon."

Ashley nodded in agreement as they headed off to Viridan City, Misty then realized that she could use her bike. Ashley had long legs, but they weren't fast enough to outrun a bicycler.

As Misty rode past on her bike, she looked at Ashley with a smile and stuck her tongue out and pulled her eyelid down.

"See ya in Viridian Slow Poke!" Misty giggled as she petaled past Ashley and Pikachu.

Ashley fumed for a bit and just decided to speed up and run her fastest speed.

* * *

_**Viridian City Pokemon Center Four Days Later...**_

Misty had just come down from her room when she saw Ashley run in with Pikachu on her shoulder. Ashley was out of breath and decided to sit down before taking Pikachu to the counter along with her other Pokemon.

"What took you so long Slow Poke?" Misty said as she stuck her tongue out. "I was here four days ago!"

"Well duh!" Ashley said as she stuck her tongue back out at Misty after she had caught her breath. "You have a bike. I had to like get here on foot. I also caught some more Pokemon as well. I will rotate them in later."

Misty nodded and gave Ashley a friendly hug.

"I was just joking with you Ashley." Misty said. "I can understand if you don't want to be nice to me. I do want to be friends with you though."

"Of course we can be friends Misty." Ashley said. "By the way my friends call me Ashe. I spell Ashe with an e on the end of my name."

"Good. " Misty said with a smile after Ashley returned the hug. "You can call me Mist. All my friends call me Mist."

Ashley nodded and hugged Misty again as she gathered up Pikachu and her Pokeballs and set them on the tray that Nurse Joy had offered.

"Just a normal check up Nurse Joy." Ashley said.

"Right away Ashley." Nurse Joy said.

In a matter of minutes, Pikachu and Ashley's other Pokemon were fully healed. Ashley decided to do some research on Pokemon in the library for Professor Oak. She knew herself that there are nearly 650 total Pokemon in the entire world. She also knew from her Geography classes in school that there were several regions with their own set of Pokemon. The Kanto Region, The Johto Region, The Hoenn Region, The Sinnoh Region, and The Unova Region. She also remembered that the Orange Archipelago and Sevvi Islands also had a combination of Pokemon from the five different regions.

Ashley took a break from her research and decided to have dinner with Misty. Once dinner was over, Ashley and Misty went up to their rooms to get some sleep. First they watched a bit of TV and then changed into their pajamas and fell asleep peacefully.

What adventures lie ahead for Ashley Ketchum and her new friend Misty Waterflower. Only Time will tell! Be on the lookout for more chapters of this story.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Next**__** Time:**_The whole city is warned about the presence of Pokemon Thieves. Ashley and Misty have to be on the look out for them. Who are these Pokemon thieves and what do they want? Only time will tell.

_**Next Time in Ashley's Pokemon Adventures: Kanto-Episode 02: Enter Team Rocket!**_Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you!

Well what did you think? I hope you enjoy it. This is my first attempt at and Ash is born as Ashley story. Please be gentle. I hope you enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK


	2. Enter Team Rocket!

_**Ashley's Pokemon Adventures: Kanto**_

_**Author: AshK**_

_**Rated Fiction K+**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I never have and never will own Pokemon. I am only writing this fic for enjoyment and to pay tribute to the creators and writers of Pokemon._**  
**_

_****__Episode 02: Enter Team Rocket!_

* * *

_**Previously...**_

Our Heroine Ashley Ketchum started out her journey and met a new friend in Misty Waterflower. Ashley also caught several Pokemon that were automatically transported. After catching a Magikarp, her and Misty headed to the Viridian City Pokemon Center. Misty on her bike, left Ashley in the dust. Four days later after catching several more Pokemon, she finally made it to the Pokemon Center. Now Ashley and Misty are continuing their journey through Kanto.

* * *

_**Viridian City Pokemon Center...**_

Misty had just come down from her room when she saw Ashley run in with Pikachu on her shoulder. Ashley was out of breath and decided to sit down before taking Pikachu to the counter along with her other Pokemon.

"What took you so long Slow Poke?" Misty said as she stuck her tongue out. "I was here four days ago!"

"Well duh!" Ashley said as she stuck her tongue back out at Misty after she had caught her breath. "You have a bike. I had to like get here on foot. I also caught some more Pokemon as well. I will rotate them in later."

Misty nodded and gave Ashley a friendly hug.

"I was just joking with you Ashley." Misty said. "I can understand if you don't want to be nice to me. I do want to be friends with you though."

"Of course we can be friends Misty." Ashley said. "By the way my friends call me Ashe. I spell Ashe with an e on the end of my name."

"Good. " Misty said with a smile after Ashley returned the hug. "You can call me Mist. All my friends call me Mist."

Ashley nodded and hugged Misty again as she gathered up Pikachu and her Pokeballs and set them on the tray that Nurse Joy had offered.

"Just a normal check up Nurse Joy." Ashley said.

"Right away Ashley." Nurse Joy said.

In a matter of minutes, Pikachu and Ashley's other Pokemon were fully healed. Ashley decided to do some research on Pokemon in the library for Professor Oak. She knew herself that there are nearly 650 total Pokemon in the entire world. She also knew from her Geography classes in school that there were several regions with their own set of Pokemon. The Kanto Region, The Johto Region, The Hoenn Region, The Sinnoh Region, and The Unova Region. She also remembered that the Orange Archipelago and Sevvi Islands also had a combination of Pokemon from the five different regions.

Ashley took a break from her research and decided to have dinner with Misty. Once dinner was over, Ashley and Misty went up to their rooms to get some sleep. First they watched a bit of TV and then changed into their pajamas and fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

_**The Next Morning...**_

Ashley and Misty woke up and got ready for the day, they thanked Nurse Joy for her hospitality and headed off to their next destination. Which was indeed, the Pewter City Gym.

As they were heading toward the Viridian Forest an announcement came over the City PA System.

"Be on the lookout for Pokemon thieves." The voice said. "As Officer Jenny of Viridian City, I here by instruct everyone with Pokemon in their possession to be careful. It seems these Pokemon thieves have their own motives and will stop at nothing to take peoples Pokemon. Report any suspicious activity to the local authorities. These thieves are dangerous and have Pokemon of their own."

"Ashe, did you hear that?" Misty asked.

"I sure did Mist." Ashley said. "We really need to keep focused and be on the lookout. Also is it okay to call you Mist?"

Pikachu nodded from his perch on Ashley's head.

Hearing Ashley's question Misty nodded.

"Of course you can." Misty said. "You are my friend after all. All of my friends call me Mist."

Ashley nods as she keeps her eyes and ears open for these Pokemon thieves.

All of a sudden, a smokescreen engulfs our heroines and they cough.

"Pidgeotto, Butterfree, I choose you." Ashley said as she tossed out two Pokeballs. "Use Gust to blow the smokescreen away!"

The two Pokemon came out and nodded as they did what they were told.

"What?" A female voice said. "How could someone know that we wanted their Pokemon? We have to find out who has blown our cover away."

"Don't worry Jessie, we will find whoever is doing this." James said as he looked out of the basket and spotted two girls down on the ground. He was especially taken by the Raven-Haired one dressed in all blue with just a slight touch of make up. "Oh wow! Look at that beautiful girl down there."

"What beautiful girl all I see are two twerpettes. They aren't pretty." Jessie said angrily.

"Um Jess, you might want to take back those words." Meowth said as the balloon got closer he seemed to have hearts in his eyes for something or someone. "Look at the girl in all blue with Pink sneakers."

"Blue and Pink so don't go together." Jessie said angrily as they landed. "How could you two see beauty in a twerpette like that? Go Ekans use Poison Sting on that girl in blue."

Misty saw some needles coming toward Ashley and sent out her Starmie.

"Starmie use Rapid Spin to knock those needles away and use Hydro Pump on the snake!" Misty said.

Starmie did so knocking the snake into the side of a basket. A female with pinkish-red hair jumped out of the basket, recalled her Ekans and glared at Ashley.

"How dare you be prettier than me!" Jessie said. "Why are you taking James' and Meowth's attention away from me and putting it on you you little witch!"

"Excuse me?" Ashley asked. "But like who are you? So what if I'm prettier than you. You are no slouch in the beauty department yourself. Also what does that R on your shirt stand for?"

"Jessie, what are you doing?" James asked. "Why don't you leave the girl alone."

"Meowth dats Right." Meowth said with hearts in his eyes for Ashley.

Misty noticed this and took her hair out of her ponytail and let it fall to her shoulders. She also put on a light coat of make up.

"What am I chopped liver?" Misty asked a bit angrily as she posed. "I am a girl too you know."

"Oh wow, two lovely ladies!" James exclaimed. "Do we have to take their Pokemon away from them?"

Meowth and Jessie just smacked James on either side of his face.

"To protect the world form devastation." Jessie said.

"To unite all peoples within our nation." James said.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love." Jessie continued.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" James exclaimed.

"Jessie!" Jessie shouted.

"James!" James shouted out as well.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie said.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James said.

"Meowth dats right!" Meowth said.

"WHAT?! A TALKING MEOWTH?! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!" Both girls asked in shock.

"I grew up on da street and learned it dere. Now hand over your Pokemon!" Meowth said.

"Those are wimpy Pokemon!" Jessie said. "We do not need ugly girls Pokemon!"

"UGLY?" Ashley asked angrily.

"Who are you calling ugly you old hag?!" Misty asked angrily as well.

"ALSO WHO'S POKEMON ARE YOU CALLING WEAK?" Ashley asked. "Butterfree use Hyper Beam! Pidgeotto use Aerial Ace!"

"Starmie use Psychic!" Misty said. "Staryu come out I choose you use Flash followed by Swift!"

The four Pokemon did as they were instructed.

"Now is your chance Pikachu use Thunderbolt to send them away!" Ashley exclaimed to her Pokemon.

"Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu said as he unleashed a massive Thunderbolt.

"It looks like Team Rocket is Blasting off!" Team Rocket said as a star twinkled in the distance.

* * *

_**Flying through the air Team Rocket POV...**_

"That is a very special Pikachu." Jessie said. "It will be a perfect gift to give our boss."

"I agree with you." James said. "I just can't wait to see that girl in blue again. She is so beautiful. The Redhead isn't half-bad looking herself."

"I agree with you Jimmy." Meowth said with hearts in his eyes. "Those two girls sure are beautiful I just wish Jessie was as beautiful.

"Will you two shut off your hormones for a minute!" Jessie said as she angrily slapped her Teammates. "We have to get that Pikachu at all costs."

The two male Team Rocket Members stop talking about Ashley and agree with Jessie on having to get Pikachu.

"I bet you her other Pokemon are strong as well." James said. "Her Pidgeotto knows Aerial Ace and her Butterfree knows Hyper Beam."

* * *

_**Back to Ashley and Misty Normal POV...**_

"We have to like make it through Viridian Forest to get to Pewter City." Ashley remarked. "I know there are a lot of Creepy Bug Pokemon there, but I still want to capture a Weedle and eventually have a Beedrill. Bugs aren't so bad once you get used to them."

Ashley returned Pidgeotto as Butterfree flew over and landed on Ashley's other shoulder since Pikachu was on her right shoulder. Ashley gently patted Butterfee on the head.

"I am so glad you learned Hyper Beam!" Ashley said with a smile. "You are going to be a heck of a Pokemon to have on my team. Now take a good rest you deserve it."

With that Butterfree nodded and was sucked inside.

The Raven-Haired Beauty attached Butterfee's Pokeball to her belt as she was greeted by a face she never wanted to see again. Though she couldn't help but blush at his presence.

"Hey there Gary what are you doing here?" Ashley asked in a quiet voice.

"You are so far behind Ashy-Girl that it took you four years to start your journey." Gary said. "You are not worth my time to battle right now so I am heading back to Pallet. I will see you in the Indigo League."

With that Gary ran away completely ignoring Ashley.

"Why did that guy call you weak and why are you blushing Ashe?" Misty asked.

"He is my childhood friend." Ashley said with her blush still present. "He is really cute, but I can't stand the way he treats me just because I stayed back and got an education before taking off on my journey."

"You like him don't you?" Misty asked with a knowing look.

"That obvious huh?" Ashley asked.

"The red on your face is all the proof I need." Misty said with a giggle. "He is kind of cute though."

"Well we should continue our journey." Ashley said as her blush faded. "We have to get to Pewter City."

Misty nodded and continued to walk along with Ashley through the forest.

* * *

_**Viridian Forest...**_

Ashley and Misty are continuing their journey. Ashley captures a Pinsir and a Scyther as well as a Weedle, Kakuna, and Beedrill. The five Pokemon that Ashley caught were automatically transported to Professor Oak.

As night falls in Viridian Forest, Ashley sets up her tent and gets inside of it. Misty also sets up her own tent. Ashley makes a fire and begins to cook for them. She is a surprisingly good cook. Ashley made stew for her and her friend and made Pokemon food for all the Pokemon they had on hand. It seems those years in school paid off really well.

As Misty and her Pokemon ate, she was shocked at how good the food was.

"Ashe you are an excellent cook!" Misty said. "The Pokemon seem to like the Pokemon food you made as well. What is your secret?"

"Well Mist, remember I actually got Pikachu when I was 10. It was a couple weeks after I turned ten. Mother wanted me to get some form of education so I would be alright on my own." Ashley said with an embarrassed blush. "My Father ran away from the family shortly after I was born. Mother just told me that he went to train to be a better Pokemon Trainer. We haven't heard from him since my 10th Birthday when he called to check up on Mother and me and wondered if I had started my Pokemon Journey yet. If I ever meet him, he is so totally going to have a lot of explaining to do as to why he abandoned Mother and Me. I had to learn to cook for days that Mother didn't feel like cooking because she had been cleaning all day. I learned to make Pokemon food from Professor Oak. I used to go over there after school and help him take care of the Pokemon. I had to learn to make Pokemon food in order to be ready for when I finally set off on my journey."

With that, Ashley and Misty finished their meal, put out the fire and went into their tents for the night. After a short while, Ashley and Misty fell asleep to the sounds of the forest.

* * *

_**The Next Morning...**_

Ashley was the first one to wake up. It was day six of her journey and she already had several Pokemon, of course her current team has been with her since she was ten. She was just glad she could travel and was happy to find a friend in Misty. She took the time to stretch and take a look at herself in her hand mirror.

"This is so like totally awesome." Ashley said to her reflection quietly. "I am so glad I found a friend on my journey. I never would've thought that I would find a human friend so soon."

She quickly sent out Charmander and Squirtle . Squirtle use water gun into a giant pot and Charmander heated it up with Ember. Ashley took out a wash cloth from her bag as well as some facial soap to wash her face and get the make up that had been on her for since yesterday morning off. She also used moisturizer on her face as she felt so much better now that she had washed the sleep and crud off her face and out of her eyes. She never imagined that she would have such a good time on her journey after starting it four years later after everyone. She actually felt stronger since she trained at home in her spare time outside of school over the past four years.

"Thanks for your help guys," Ashley said with her lovely smile. "You deserve a nice rest. Return."

With that Ashley returned her Charmander and Squirtle. She then quietly put on her make up for the day. She then got dress into her lovely blue outfit that she absolutely loved. It was as if it was made just for her. She was also glad that her mother made several outfits just like the one she had on yesterday for her. She then looked at herself in her hand mirror and puckered up and smiled and blew a kiss to herself. She then noticed that her hair was a mess from sleeping on it all night. She quickly went to work on her hair brushing her hair 100 times on each side. She loved her lovely long hair. She eventually wants it to get to be Waist-Length but not too soon. She is perfectly happy with it being Mid-Back Length right now. She then gently shook her best Pokemon friend awake.

"Pika Pika! Pika Pika chu!" Pikachu said as he stretched.

"I know you are still tired because you just woke up Pikachu," Ashley said. "We have to like train hard if we are going to have any luck in our upcoming Gym Battle. I'm sorry, I won't be able to use you for this Gym Battle, but I will for the next one. We can still train though. Our first gym battle is against the Pewter City Gym Leader who uses Rock Type Pokemon and your electric attacks just won't work on them. Bulbasaur and Squirtle will be the Pokemon I choose. Do you mind like battling with them?"

Pikachu happily nods as him and Ashley head off away from their tents somewhere. Ashley leaves a note for Misty saying that she left to go train for her upcoming Gym Battle and pinned it on to the flap of Misty's tent quietly. She was then off.

* * *

_**Within the forest three sets of eyes were eyeing our Heroine...**_

Two sets of eyes were sparkling as they watched the Raven-Haired Teen walk toward her choosing battle place. The two eyes that were following our Raven-Haired Heroine immediately closed after being punched by someone who had a pair of blue eyes.

"What did you do that for?" James asked angrily. "What has gotten into you lately Jessie?"

"Meowth Dat's right! Meowth exclaimed. "We were just keeping an eye on her so we knew the right time to strike!"

"No! You were keeping an eye on her movement and perfect body! How could such a twerpy girl have a better body than me! I am so much older than she is! She has only got to be ten! She must be hyped up on hormones or something! Trainers usually start their journey when they are ten. She probably is injecting herself with hormones to make her appear older and sexier!" Jessie said angrily. "We have to keep on the task at hand! We have to get that Pikachu! I on the other hand don't need to artificially inject myself with hormones to make me appear more desirable!"

"Maybe she is just an early bloomer." James said. "The redhead nearly had the same build as the Raven-haired one. But she isn't has beautiful as the twerpette with the Pikachu."

That earned a mallet hit from the female of the team to James' and Meowth's head. Gee you think she is jealous?

"Come on let's just keep following her!" Jessie said.

James and Meowth nodded and did as Jessie told them to.

"Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf! Squirtle use Bubble Beam! Pikachu use Volt Tackle followed by Iron Tail!" Ashley said to her Pokemon. They were training against random Pokemon. They were Pokemon that Ashley had already caught so they were just for practice. One was a Spearow, one was a Pidgey, and one was a Butterfree. Pikachu was surround by an Aura of yellow as the wind picked up and lent speed to Pikachu who easily hit the Butterfree and then executed a perfect flip into an Iron Tail Attack effectively knocking the Butterfree out.

"Good job Pikachu!"Ashley said as she hugged her first Pokemon. "You were great! I can feel it you have gotten so much stronger in the past four years since I got you."

Ashley then kissed Pikachu on his forehead leaving a lipstick mark on him.

"Oops sorry Pikachu." Ashley said as she took out a moisty-nap and wiped the lipstick mark off of her Pokemon. "You know Pikachu, if I have to use you against the Pewter Gym Leader I will. Your Iron Tail Attack is awesome! It will surely help against ground and rock type Pokemon not to mention Ice Type as well."

Squirtle and Charmander were also battling their hearts out for their trainer. She was happy that all of her Pokemon have gotten so strong in the past four years. She certainly is at an advanced skill level for a trainer that is just starting out her journey. Those years in Pallet Town Pokemon Academy helped out a lot. She was so happy her mom made her go to school before she went on her journey. It will definitely help her out in the long run.

Ashley could see that her Pokemon had enough training for one day. She really didn't want to wear them out in case she had to battle those thieves again or anyone for that matter.

"Charmander, Squirtle return you deserve a nice long rest!" Ashley said. "Thanks for helping me get ready for the day two."

Charmander and Squirtle smiled as they were recalled into their Pokeballs. Pikachu then went to an empty Pokeball on Ashley's belt and pointed to it. It was the one that Professor Oak had presented Ashley with that originally contained Pikachu.

"Are you saying you like want to go inside your Pokeball to rest Pikachu?" Ashley asked. "Why do you want to do that?"

Pikachu just yawned really big and stretched.

"Oh you think you will like get a better rest inside your Pokeball?" Ashley asked.

Pikachu nodded.

"Okay buddy, if that's what you want." Ashley said as she pulled out her Pokeball with the lightning bolt on it. "Return and take a nice long rest."

With a content "Pika" Pikachu was sucked in.

"Prepare for Trouble we are back with a vengeance." A female voice said.

"Make it double time for you to experience a divergence." A male voice said.

"To protect the world form devastation!" The female voice said.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" The male voice said.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" Female voice exclaimed.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" Male voice exclaimed.

"Jessie!" The female voice explained revealing herself.

"James!" The male voice said also revealing himself.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie said.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James said.

"Meowth dat's right!" Meowth said.

"You are so not getting my Pikachu!" Ashley said. "Come on out Pidgeotto and Butterfree!"

"Go Ekans!" Jessie said.

"Go Koffing!" James said.

"Please!" Ashley said as she rolled her eyes and yawned. "You actually think you are going to win this battle. Butterfree Confusion! Pidgeotto use Aerial Ace followed by Brave Bird! Butterfree use Confusion followed by Psybeam!"

The attack combinations were executed flawlessly as if they were being used in a Contest. Ashley was really happy all the training she did with her Pokemon before her journey actually started had paid off. The two attack combinations sent Ekans and Koffing into Jessie and James. They hit the balloon Pidgeotto use Gust to blow Team Rocket away.

"Team Rocket is Blasting off again!" Team Rocket said as a star twinkled in the distance.

"Great job guys, return!" Ashley said as she recalled her Pokemon. She then smoothed out her outfit and headed back to camp.

* * *

_**Back at Camp...**_

"Hey there Ashe. " Misty said with a smile that Ashley happily returned. "Where did you run off too."

"Did you forget about the note I left?" Ashley asked as she pointed to the note in Misty's hand.

"Oh yeah," Misty said. "You were gone for a while."

"Sorry about that Mist," Ashley said. "I ran into a couple of annoyances that I had to take care of."

"Team Rocket?" Misty asked.

"You got that right." Ashley said to her friend as she released Pikachu from his Pokeball. "Are you okay buddy?"

Pikachu was released from his Pokeball and smiled and stretched.

"Why was Pikachu in his Pokeball Ashe?" Misty asked.

"Because he wanted to be inside of his Pokeball so he could rest and not worry about any would be attackers." Ashley said. "He was kind of tired from our training and wanted to rest inside of his Pokeball."

Misty nods in understanding as she hands Ashley a bowl of soup.

"It's not as good as yours is Ashe, but it will tide you over for a while." Misty said.

"Thanks Mist." Ashley said as she quickly packed up her tent and put it away. She then sat down on a rock and ate the soup. "This soup is delicious Mist."

"Thanks Ashe." Misty said happily. "I am glad you like it. So have you decided on what Pokemon you are going to use against the Pewter Gym Leader?"

"I was going to go with Bulbasaur and Squirtle." Ashley said. "They give me the best chance to win."

"Those are good choices Ashe." Misty said. "It seems like the extra years you spent training at home paid off."

Ashley nodded as she finished her soup and sent out Squirtle to help clean the bowl. Once Ashley and Squirtle were done washing the bowl, Ashley recalled Squirtle.

With that Ashley and Misty continued their trek through Viridian Forest.

* * *

_**Just about a days walk from Pewter City around dusk close to dinner time...**_

Ashley and Misty were walking through the forest when Ashley was stopped from behind with a sheathed sword.

"Mist get back." Ashley said as she released Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle.

Misty nodded and got up and backed away from the scene.

"Bulbasaur Grass Pledge, Charmander Fire Pledge, Squirtle Water Pledge." Ashley ordered the three Kanto starters.

All three starters did as commanded and hit their hands on the ground and up came a twister of grass, fire, and water that combined into a three element attack.

These three attacks combined and formed a rainbow as well as a twister. The three-element twister pushed the attacker off of Ashley. She then returned her Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle and turned around.

"Just like what do you think you are doing?" Ashley asked to the mysterious figure in the Samurai outfit. "What is your name?"

"My name is Samurai, I am here to challenge the fourth trainer from Pallet Town." Samurai said. "Would you be her?"

"Yes that is me." Ashley said. "My name is Ashley Ketchum. I started my journey late because Mother wanted me to get some education. I have been with all my Pokemon since I was ten. I am fourteen now. What is it you want?"

"Well Miss Ashley, I wish to challenge you to a full six on six battle." Samurai said. "Or I did."

"What do you mean you did?" Ashley asked. "You do not want one now?"

"I've seen you practice and train." Samurai said. "I am a novice compared to you. Also all I have are bug Pokemon. I explore this forest for food to cook up in my cabin."

At the mention of food Ashley and Misty's stomachs growled along with Pikachu's.

"From the sound your stomach is making, you are hungry." Samurai said as he looked at the sky. "It is about dinner time so how about you come to my cabin?"

Ashley and Misty nod. Pikachu then jumps on Ashley's shoulder and nods in agreement. The three teens then head off to Samurai's Cabin.

Once they arrive at samurai's cabin, they sit down around a table.

"I must say Miss Ashley," Samurai said. "You are quite beautiful and quite skilled at Pokemon battling. What is your secret for Pokemon battling?"

"Like cut it out with the Miss Ashley stuff." Ashley said. "My friends call me Ashe. I see you as a friend now. No need to be so formal with a friend."

"Thank you Ashe." Samurai said with a smile. "So what is your secret?"

"I just try to do my best and do stuff with my Pokemon." Ashley says. "I mean they are more likely to obey you if you train with them instead of just standing back and giving orders. I train with my Pokemon every chance I get."

"Very good Ashe." Samurai said as he put some soup in Ashley's bowl and then followed by putting soup into Misty's bowl.

Samurai then filled his bowl with soup.

The girls took their spoons and started daintily eating the soup.

"This soup is so delicious." Ashley chimed. "Could I like get your recipe?"

"I don't see why not." Samurai said as he found a pen and wrote down the recipe on a piece of paper and handed it to Ashley. "You girls are welcome to sleep here tonight. You will never make it to Pewter City as dark as it is now."

Ashley and Misty nod in thanks and Pikachu is relieved that they don't have to travel the forest in the dark.

The rest of the night went by uneventfully and everyone fell asleep peacefully.

What adventures lie ahead for Ashley Ketchum and her new friend Misty Waterflower. Only Time will tell! Be on the lookout for more chapters of this story.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Next Time:**_ It's time for Ashley and Misty to part ways with Samurai. Their next destination is Pewter City so Ashley can face the Gym Leader. Will Ashe win or lose? Only time will tell. Be on the look out!

_**Next Time on Ashley's Pokemon Adventures:**__** Kanto:**_ _**Episode 03: Showdown in Pewter City **_Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you!

Well what did you think? I hope you enjoy it. This is my first attempt at and Ash is born as Ashley story. Please be gentle. I hope you enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK


	3. Brock, Boulder, Mt Moon, Cascade & More!

**_Ashley's Pokemon Adventures: Kanto  
_**

**_Author: AshK  
_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated K+ Rating may change later.  
_**

**_Episode 03: Brock, Boulder, Mt. Moon, Cascade, & More!  
_**

**_Guest Appearances later on in the chapter:_** Daisy: 23, Violet: 21, Lily: 19, May: 12, Dawn: 11, Drew: 12, Kenny: 11, Lilian Meridian: 25

_**Disclaimer:**_ I never have and never will own Pokemon. I am only writing this fic for enjoyment and to pay tribute to the creators and writers of Pokemon._**  
**_

* * *

_**Previously...**_

Ashley and Misty met the villains that will be trailing them probably for the rest of their journey. Team Rocket is a criminal organization that is out for World Domination and aims to complete that world domination by stealing other people's Pokemon. However the strange thing about the Team Rocket that they met, is that they have a talking Meowth. Also it seems that the Lavender-haired Team Member of Team Rocket is crushing on Ashley as well as Misty. Jessie doesn't like that one bit. Also Ashley and Misty met a wild Pokemon trainer named Samurai who specializes in training Bug-Type pokemon. What trouble will this duo cause for our Heroines.

* * *

_**After a good night's sleep...  
**_

Ashley and Misty woke up and got ready for the day. They left a note for Samurai thanking him for his hospitality. They would've stayed longer, but they had to get to Pewter City for Ashley's first Gym Battle. Ashley is happily walking along next to her friend.

"Hey Mist have you thought about what you want to do as you continue your journey?" Ashley asked. "Contests, Gym Battles, just ordinary battling to get stronger?"

"I really haven't thought of it Ashe." Misty said thoughtfully. "Do you think I would do well in a Gym Battle? All of my Pokemon are water type."

"Maybe it's not a good idea to Gym Battles if you are just planning on training one type. Water is weak against Electric, Grass, and Flying. With Starmie you may do a decent job against Ghost Types and fighting types since Starmie is part Psychic as well. Psychic attacks don't work at all on Dark Type Pokemon. Dark moves and Pokemon can easily eliminate a Psychic type." Ashley said.

With that Misty and Ashley arrived on the hill of and sat down on a boulder.

"It looks to me that this is Pewter City." Ashley remarked. "It's Stone Gray. No wonder why the Gym Leader uses Rock Type Pokemon."

"Well duh Ashe!" Misty said. "Do you really think you can beat the Gym Leader? Gym battles are different than regular Pokemon battles. There are special rules in some cases."

Ashley was taken aback by this and glared angrily at Misty.

"Will you please stop saying that Misty!" Ashley said. "I am fourteen years old and know that gym battles are different than normal Pokemon battles. Why do you talk to me like I am dumb or something? I am completely aware of the difference between normal battles and gym battles!"

"S-sorry Ashe." Misty said as she put her hands up in a defensive position. "I know you have knowledge that most trainers who are just starting out their journeys don't have. I was just giving you a hard time."

Right after Misty finished her speech, she sweat dropped and put her hand behind her head in embarrassment.

"Hey don't worry about it Mist, I forgive you." Ashley said. I probably would've need that advice had I started out my journey when I was ten like the other three did. It's good to get a refresher every now and then."

Ashley then hugged Misty. She was so happy to have someone to travel with. It would be really lonely without her around.

Just as Ashley and Misty were about to head on into Pewter, a gruff man's voice addressed Ashley and Misty who were standing on a rock.

"That will be 50,000 yen for resting on my rock." A man said. He had on a stocking cap, his eyes were squinty. He had a beard he also had a Brown Sweater and Gray pants. "Please pay now."

"What?" Ashley asked as she jumped off of the rock and landed on her feet in front of the man. " We owe you just for standing on a rock?"

Misty did the much more conventional thing and just walked down the ladder from the ledge.

"A rock is a rock, I really do not think it's necessary to pay for standing on it." Misty remarked.

"It is part of my merchandise." The guy said. "I sell Pewter City Souvenirs."

"Who are you anyway?" Ashley asked. "My name is Ashley Ketchum from Pallet Town. I am off on a journey to be a Pokemon master and I am going to challenge the gym leader and win!"

"You think a little girl like you can beat Brock with nothing but a Pikachu?" The guy said. "By the way my name is Flint Slate."

"Well then Flint, can you lead us to the Pokemon Center so we can get something to eat?" Ashley asked.

"I would be happy to do that." Flint said. "Follow me ladies."

With that Ashley and Misty followed Flint to the Pokemon Center. Once they were there, he disappeared.

"Hey where did he go?" Ashley asked looking around before she went into the Pokemon Center.

"I have no idea." Misty said. "He just disappeared. I'm sure we will meet him again."

Ashley nodded and her and Misty entered the Pokemon Center to heal their Pokemon.

"So Ashe," Misty remarked. "Are you getting excited about your upcoming Gym Battle?"

"A little, but I am also quite nervous as well." Ashley said. "Mist, I am not sure I will be able to beat Brock. From what I've heard from Gary, Brock's Pokemon don't really flinch from the use of water Attacks or Grass Attacks. There are just so many questions."

Ashley then transfers her Pidgeotto for her Spearow and her Butterfree for Sandshrew.

"I am going to go train my Spearow and Sandshrew right now." Ashley said. "I am probably going to wait until tomorrow to take on Brock. I still have a lot of training to do with Bulbasaur and Squirtle."

"Okay Ashe, see you when you get back from training." Misty said as she sat on the sofa to watch TV.

Ashley went to the grassy area just North of Viridan Forest and Southwest of Pewter City Proper. This is where she decided to train her Pokemon for the upcoming battle.

Ashley spent the next three to four hours training her Pokemon and herself to the limit. The hardwork paid off in the long run. Ashley felt refreshed that she had so much exercise. Also with all of that training against wild Pokemon and each other Bulbasaur evolved into Ivysaur, Squirtle evolved into Wartortle, Spearow evolved into Fearow, and Sandshrew evolved into Sandslash. She then sent her Fearow and Sandslash back and brought back Pidgeotto and Butterfree. Heck she even decided to train her Charmander for a while. It is really a good thing that Ashley had Charmander along with the rest of her original team for four years because that met that they evolved much more quickly. Charmander managed to evolve into Charmeleon. Pidgeotto was getting close to evolving. Ashley could tell because Pidgeotto was much more confident and stronger in attack, defense, speed, and ability. She was ready to take on Brock. she then recalled her Pokemon all except for Pikachu of course, who she also trained with and ran all the way back to the Pokemon center. Sweaty, but she knew it was worth it. Now she should have no problem taking on Brock in the morning. Ashley's stomach growled loud enough for Misty to hear it from her spot on the sofa.

"I take it you must be hungry huh Ashe?" Misty asked with a smirk. "You were gone for a while so anything interesting happen during training?"

"Actually yes." Ashley said. "Bulbasaur evolved into Ivysaur, Charmander evolved into Charmeleon, Squirtle evolved into Wartortle, Spearow and Sandshrew evolved into Fearow and Sandslash respectively. Pidgeotto, Butterfree, and Pikachu also got a lot stronger in our training. So you better be on the lookout if I ever face you in a battle Mist!"

"I will be ready for you Ashe!" Misty said. "So right now let's get you something to eat and then yo need to take a shower as well. You stink. What did you do train with your Pokemon yourself?"

"Of course I did Mist!" Ashley said with an annoyed look toward her friend. "A good trainer doesn't just stand back and watch their Pokemon train, they train along side with them as well!"

"Oh I understand." Misty said. "I think I will go train tomorrow while you are facing Brock."

"What?" Ashley asked. "Mist, why are you going to let me go to the gym alone? Friends should be by their friend's side to cheer her on. I thought you were going to come to the gym with me and cheer me on!"

The last sentence was punctuated by a pouty lip from Ashley. Misty did promise to be there to support her in her first gym battle.

"I guess I did promise I would be there to cheer you on didn't I?" Misty asked. "I will be there to cheer you on no matter what. Will you be there to cheer on my training?"

"Of course I will Mist." Ashley said. "You are my best friend after all. Also we need to go shopping to get you some clothes that suit you better."

"What is wrong with my current clothes Ashe?" Misty asked curiously.

"They just don't suit you." Ashley said. "You are nowhere near the Tomboy you seem to dress as. I am going to have to something with your hair. I think it looks better down."

"You really think so Ashe?" Misty asked curiously. "I never thought about wearing it down regularly."

"Well you should Mist." Ashley said. "It would look so much better on you with your hair flowing free. You need a makeover."

Misty blushed at that. She had always intended to do that, but because of her Tomboyish nature she never pursued it. Now this girl she just recently met is calling her her best friend. Misty feels the same way toward Ashley. She would definitely take Ashley up on that offer after her(Ashley's) Gym Battle tomorrow.

"Say Ashe?" Misty asked.

"What is it Mist?" Ashley asked.

"I will take you up on that offer." Misty said. "I really want to get a makeover. I have a story to tell you about my family. My parents died when I was about nine years old. I decided I need to go on a journey to make them proud. However I was obligated to be the Gym Leader. My three sisters weren't suited for battling, but they decided to support me with my decision to go on a journey to be the world's best Water Pokemon Master. They took over the gym, even though I didn't like it and wasn't sure I could trust them."

"You weren't sure you could trust your sisters Mist?" Ashley asked after she swallowed the bite she had taken. "What do you mean?"

"It's a long story that will take a while to tell, so I will tell it to you tonight." Misty said. "I promise I will do that Ashe."

"Alright Mist." Ashley says before taking another bite. She then swallows the bite. "You can tell me all about it when we get to our room."

Ashley then pulled out two room keys from her bag and handed one to Misty.

"We are going to have a slumber party." Ashley said. "We so can't stay up late though."

"I know that Ashe." Misty said. "Why don't we just finish our dinner and then go up to our room."

"Sounds like a good idea Mist." Ashley said.

"I know it does Ashe." Misty said with a smile.

With that, Ashley and Misty finished their dinner and headed up stairs to settle in for the night. The night went by uneventfully and Ashley and Misty went to sleep without any problem.

* * *

_**Route 3 just East of Pewter City Proper the next morning...**_

Three people, well two people and a Meowth were digging a pitfall trap.

"Prepare for Trouble." Jessie said.

"Make it Double!" James said.

"To protect the world from devastation!" Jessie said.

"To unite all peoples within our nation." James said.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" Jessie exclaimed.

"To extend our reach to the stars above." James stated.

"Jessie!" Jessie exclaimed.

"James!" James shouted.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie said.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight." James said.

"Meowth dats right!" Meowth finished.

"Jess, are you sure that they are headed this way?" James asked.

"Yes once they are done visiting Pewter City, they have to come this way to get to the next town." Jessie said.

"Meowth! Once dose two twoipettes fall into this hole, their Pokemon will be ours for the taking." Meowth said.

Jessie, James, and Meowth covered up the hole really well so well that they couldn't even remember where the hole was. So they went from place to place and still couldn't find it. They had done an excellent job. They then stopped and felt a shake.

"Um guys," James said. "I think we are standing on it right now."

Jessie and Meowth looked down, and sure enough the ground collapsed from underneath them. They fell in their own trap. So they began to try and climb out of their own trap.

* * *

_**After another good night's sleep...**_

Ashley and Misty got up and got ready for the day. Ashley strapped on her Pokebelt and went out to practice some more. Before Ashley left, Pikachu hopped up on her shoulder.

"Mist, I am going out to train a bit more." Ashley said. "Meet me at the gym in about an hour."

"Sure thing Ashe." Misty said.

Ashley then went to train and did as she said practiced with her Pokemon for an hour and headed to the gym. Misty was already in the stands waiting for the match to begin as Ashley took her place at her end of the battlefield.

"I challenge the Gym Leader to a two-on-two battle!" Ashley said into the darkness waiting for a response.

"I accept your challenge young lady!" A voice said from out of the darkness. "My name is Brock Slate, and I am the Pewter City Gym Leader. Be prepared to lose!"

"I wouldn't count on that Brock." Ashley said as she set Pikachu in the stands with Misty. "Ivysaur, I choose you!"

"In that case, I choose Geodude!" Brock said. "Geodude use Rock Throw followed by tackle!"

"Dodge Ivysaur and use Grass Pledge!" Ashley said.

Ivysaur did as it was told. Ivysaur stomped on the ground with its for feet as several twisters of Grass flew up from the ground and surrounded Geodude.

"Geodude dig!" Brock said.

"Don't let Geodude use dig!" Ashley said. "Use Leech Seed and Giga Drain to take energy away!"

Ivysaur nodded as it fired a seed at Geodude. The seed burst open and engulfed Geodude in vines and started sucking energy from him. Ivysaur's eyes then turned green as a green energy seemed to be going from Geodude into Ivysaur. The double whammy attack drained Geodude so fast that he didn't have time to dig. Geodude was knocked out.

"Good job Geodude return!" Brock said. "Now Onix come on out and bind Ivysaur!"

When Brock released his Pokemon, it immediately binded Ivysaur so it couldn't move.

"Ivysaur! Come on you can break free!" Ashley said enthusiastically. "Try and break free with the combination of Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, and Grass Pledge!"

"Bind Ivysaur as hard as you can so it can't move!" Brock said.

Onix nodded and did so. Ivysaur couldn't move and continued to get hurt until it had swirls in its eyes. Onix saw this and let Ivysaur go.

"Oh no Ivysaur!" Ashley said as she rushed up to her fallen Pokemon with tears in her eyes. "I am so sorry! Please forgive me!"

Tears started flowing down Ashley's face.

Ivysaur woke up and looked at its trainer. It let out a dejected roar as it used its vine to wipe the tears from Ashley's eyes.

"I should've thought my strategy through more." Ashley said as she hugged her Pokemon. "Please forgive me Ivysaur."

Ashley then hugged her Pokemon tightly careful not to hurt it anymore than it already has been hurt. She also sprayed a bit of a potion on the wounds. It was still not enough to be able to have Ivysaur keep battling.

"Take a good rest Ivysaur, you deserve it." Ashley said as she returned her seed Pokemon to its Pokeball and placed the Pokeball on her belt. "Okay your turn Wartortle! Show this Onix what you are made of!"

Watortle came out raring to fight even seeing the size of the giant Rock Snake. As Ashley and Wartortle were training, Wartortle managed to learn Hydro Pump as well as a few other moves that would work to the advantage of Ashley. Wartortle just wanted to tray out its new combination of moves on this giant Rock Snake.

"Water attacks won't work on Onix!" Brock said. "I am sorry to say, but your journey ends here you will not be getting the Boulder Badge. I will beat your Wartortle just as soundly as I beat your Ivysaur."

"I wouldn't count on it Brock!" Ashley said. "I have been training over the past four years to be the best. There is no way I am going to lose! Not now not ever!"

"Onix Bind Wartortle." Brock said.

As Onix was reaching out to grab Wartortle Ashley had a smirk on her face.

"Wartortle Rapid Spin! Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Blizzard. Use Spinning Ice Storm!" Ashley said.

Wartortle tucked its head arms, and legs in its shell and started spinning around. It used Hydro Pump from the head opening, Ice Beam from the arm openings and Blizzard from the leg openings. Ashley had been watching more than a few contests and knew that contest moves could also be used in Pokemon Gym Battles.

"What?" Brock asked in shock. "How can a Wartortle do that? It's impossible!"

"Not for me Brock!" Ashley exclaimed. "Remember I trained my Pokemon outside of school in my spare time over the past four years. I also have watched many tournaments and contests! This is where you will lose!"

The combination attack was really effective and froze Onix on the spot. Wartortle then stopped spinning and came out of his shell.

"Now Wartortle let's finish the job with Water Pledge!" Ashley ordered.

Wartortle slammed his hand on the ground as several cyclones of water came out of the floor and broke the ice that was holding Onix. Before Brock could call an attack Onix fell down with swirls in his eyes. Wartortle had won the battle, and Ashley had won the match.

"Great job Onix." Brock said as he held up Onix's Pokeball. "Return and have a nice rest."

With that, Onix was sucked in.

"Well Ashley," Brock said. "As much as I hate to admit it, I must say you have defeated me. As proof of your victory over me here at the Pewter Gym, I present you with the Boulder Badge."

"Thanks Brock." Ashley said as she accepted the badge. "I will work hard to prove that I deserve this badge."

"You do deserve this badge after waiting four years to start your journey." Brock said. "The training you did outside of class the last four years certainly has paid off."

"Thank you Brock." The Raven-Haired Girl said with a smile. "I will be seeing you around sometime."

With that Ashley held her badge up in the air and winked as she let out her two Pokemon that helped her win the battle.

"I just earned the Boulder Badge!" Ashley said as she pirouetted, winked, and then posed. "Check it out Ivysaur and Wartortle this is our first step to the Indigo League and beyond!"

With that Ivysaur and Wartortle posed with Ashley and Pikachu, then were returned. Once Ashley attached the two Pokeballs to her belt, she was off to the Pokemon Center with Misty trailing shortly behind.

"Hey Ashe!" Misty exclaimed. "Wait for me!"

Misty then chased Ashley out the door.

* * *

_**In the Pewter City Gym...**_

Flint appeared in the Gym and took off his disguise.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Brock asked.

"I came to take over the Gym." Flint said. "I will also take over the raising of your brothers and sisters."

"Okay, if that's how you want it, I will pack and see if Ashley will let me travel with her and Misty." Brock said.

Brock then went off into a rant about what needs to be done in regards to his sibilings. He was going really fast but slowed down some so Flint could write it down.

After Flint is done writing down what needs to be done, he leaves Brock to go pack.

A few minutes later Brock came down packed and ready to go. He waves goodbye to his father and heads toward the Pokemon Center which is where he figured the girls went.

* * *

_**As Ashley and Misty were leaving the Pokemon Center...**_

Ashley was leading the way as she sprinted off to their next destination which was apparently Mt. Moon. Misty was close behind.

As Ashley and Misty headed toward Route 3, Brock came up and greeted the pair. He was wearing an orange shirt with a green sleeveless vest over it, brown pants with a black belt with a gold buckle. The belt had a pouch on each side of the waist. Brock was also wearing gray and white tennis shoes with white shoe strings and white soles. He had a large blue backpack on his back. He was also about 5'10" tall.

"Brock what are you doing here?" Ashley asked curiously. "I thought you had a gym to run. Also don't you have siblings you have to raise?"

"I get more joy out of raising Pokemon then battling them." Brock said. "Also the man you met earlier was my dad. He came back and took over the duties of the house and gym so I could follow my dream to be a Pokemon Breeder."

"So are you asking to travel with us Brock?" Misty asked. "I don't mind if Ashe doesn't mind."

"Who is Ashe?" Brock asked.

"I'm Ashe." Ashley said. "It's short for Ashley. I spell it with an e at the end. My friends call me Ashe."

"Do you consider me a friend Ashley?" Brock asked. "I consider you a friend. I mean you are one talented trainer. The four extra years of training outside of when you were going to school school really paid off. I don't usually face trainers that have evolved Pokemon, so I was impressed by the two Pokemon you battled me with. Do you want to be friends?"

"Sure!" Ashley exclaimed. "We can be friends and you can call me Ashe."

"Very well Ashe." Brock said. "So shall we head to our next destination?"

"My next challenge is Cerulean City. I need to get my second badge there." Ashley said.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Ashe." Misty said.

"Why not Mist?" Ashley asked.

"Because I promised my sisters I wouldn't return until I was a Pokemon master." Misty said.

"Come on Mist!" Ashley exclaimed. "I always wanted to visit Cerulean City. I hear they have great water shows there."

With that, Ashley sprinted off in the direction of Mt. Moon.

"Hey Ashe!" Brock exclaimed as he ran after her.

"Wait for us!" Misty said as she was shortly behind Brock.

Ashley and Company run across something as they head toward Mt. Moon. Team Rocket has managed to climb out of their trap only to be knocked back down by their targets again.

"It took us all day to get out of this hole and now we have to climb out of it again." Jessie said sternly.

"Hey it's not our fault!" James said.

"Oh yes it is, you and Meowth are obsessed with the Raven-Haired Twerpette!" Jessie said as she slapped both of them. "Now focus and let's try to get out of here again."

With that Team Rocket continued to attempt to climb out of the hole yet again as the sun begins to set.

* * *

_**Ashley and Company finally make it to the foot of Mt. Moon...**_

"It's getting dark so we better take refuge in that Pokemon Center." Brock said as he pointed to said building.

"That sounds like a plan." Ashley says as she points to Pikachu who has fallen asleep on the top of her head. "Pikachu has the right idea."

Ashley then yawns and stretches careful not to knock Pikachu off of her head.

"I think that is an excellent idea." Misty said. "We could heal our Pokemon and continue our journey tomorrow."

Ashley and Brock nod in agreement with Misty as the three best friends walk into the Pokemon Center. They give their Pokemon to Nurse Joy and sit down to watch a bit of TV. A short time later our three friends heard their names called over the PA.

"Ashe Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, and Brock Slate your Pokemon are completely healed and ready for pick up." Nurse Joy's voice said over the PA.

Ashley was the first one to get up followed by Misty. Brock didn't seem to be anywhere around. Well so they thought. He was up at the counter picking up his Pokemon and hitting on and flirting with Nurse Joy.

Pikachu happily jumped from the tray to Ashley's shoulder while Ashley took the rest of her Pokeballs and put them back on the belt. Brock quickly put his Pokeballs back on his belt and continued to flirt with Nurse Joy.

The two girls got tired of Brock's antics and each grabbed an ear and pulled him toward the staircase after picking up their room key cards.

"Easy Brock!" Ashley said angrily as she pulled one ear. "This is no time to get all goofy!"

"Pull yourself together Brock!" Misty said as she pulled Brock's other ear at the same time and in the same direction as Ashley. "We need to get some sleep so we can trek Mt. Moon completely tomorrow."

"Ow Ow OW! My ears! Girls don't pull so hard you're going to break my cartilage." Brock said.

"THEN KEEP YOUR HORMONES IN CHECK!" Ashley and Misty exclaimed in unison toward Brock as they continued to drag him to the stairs. They then both let go of his ears and headed up stairs causing him to fall and nearly hit his head on the railing. Before he hit his head, he quickly uprighted himself and headed up the stairs.

* * *

_**Upstairs...**_

Ashley pocketed one key and handed the other two to Misty and Brock. Luckily there were three separate rooms that were available. Ashley and Pikachu went to the center room, while Misty took the room on the right and Brock took the room on the left. All three of them were adjoining rooms so they could visit each other to hang out while they were at the foot of Mt. Moon.

Ashley opened her two doors that connect to the adjacent rooms on either side of her own and puts her stuff in her bathroom.

"Pikachu!" Ashley said as she hugged her companion. "Our journey is going to be even more special now that we have Brock and Misty traveling with us!"

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said as he nodded in agreement and nuzzled his trainer.

After our three friends got ready for the night, they all three hung out in Ashley's room for a bit and then went to their own rooms to settle down for the night. Tomorrow was going to be a very big day!

* * *

_**The next morning...**_

Ashley was the first one up. She got up, did her morning duties, and she set up a table for her and her friends in her room. She also pulled out a portable stove and utilized the provided microwave to fix Brock, Misty, and herself a nice breakfast. The bag her mother had given her had a separate compartment for food that needed to be chilled and food that needed to be stored at a certain temperature. How she managed to fit a portable stove in her bag, no one knows.

She then set to work on her cooking and soon was finished with the smells wafting through all three of the rooms. Brock was the first to enter Ashley's room and saw the nice breakfast she had fixed for them.

"Wow!" Brock exclaimed a bit surprised. "You even know how to cook at such a young age. That's good to know that I won't have to cook all the time."

"Hey." Ashley says. "That's what best friends are for. We have to wait for Misty to get here before we eat, but we can drink some Orange Juice if we wish to."

Woken up by the smell of Ashley's delicious cooking, Misty quickly did her duties to get herself ready for the day and headed into Ashley's room where there was a scrumptious Breakfast prepared for all three of them.

"Smells good Ashe!" Misty said with a smile. "What are we having this morning?"

"Scrambled Eggs with Cheese, whole wheat toast, a glass of milk, and a glass of Orange Juice." Ashley said. "Go ahead and dig in Mist, Brock."

Ashley's two friends nodded and did so as Ashley somehow managed to put the portable stove back in her bag after cleaning it up. She then remembered that she also had some Apple Cinnamon Oatmeal for her and her friends in the Microwave in the room as well. She then served the piping hot Oatmeal to her friends as well as herself.

"Ashe, this is too much." Misty said.

"Yeah Ashe, why do you go to so much trouble for us?" Brock asked.

"Because you are my best friends. I know we will all help each other throughout our journeys." Ashley said as she hugged both of her friends.

"Now eat up before it gets cold." Ashley said happily as she fed Pikachu as well as her other Pokemon some homemade Pokemon food. "I also learned to make Pokemon Food in school as well."

Ashley's Pokemon seemed to enjoy it. Brock and Misty wondered if she could make some food for their Pokemon as well.

"Hey could you make some homemade Pokemon food for our Pokemon as well?" Misty asked.

"I will be happy to help you if you need it. " Brock said.

Ashley just nodded at her friends as she continued to finish her meal along with Brock and Misty.

Once everyone finished their meals, they washed their dishes and put them away in their respective bags. Now it was off to Mt. Moon after they check out of the Pokemon Center of course.

With that Ashley and Company checked out of the Pokemon center and continued on their way.

* * *

_**As they got near a cave on the Summit of Mt. Moon...**_

Ashley and Company noticed a bunch of Zubat attacking a Scientist guy that was wearing glasses, a white lab coat with a blue-collared shirt underneath, Khakis, as well as slip on dress shoes. Penny Loafers if you will. He was a bit taller than Brock and looked to be in his lower to mid twenties.

Ashley quickly dispersed the Zubat and ran up to the Scientist and made sure he was okay.

"Are you okay Mr.?" Ashley asked as she ran up to the Scientist who immediately frowned and scolded her for calling him Mister.

"Don't ever call me Mister!" The Scientist said. "My name is Seymour, Seymour the Scientist!"

As Seymour said that he posed.

"Knowledge!" Seymour said as he went into another pose. "Research! Pokemon!"

"Well okay Seymour." Ashley said with a bit of a sweat drop. "I'm glad you are okay."

"Your Pikachu and you have a strong bond." Seymour said as he went into his rhyming mode. "Such friendship I thought I never would see when the Zubat started attacking me."

"Funny, he doesn't look like the Poetic type." Misty said matter-of-factly. "Any idea why those Zubat were attacking you Seymour? My name is Misty by the way."

"My name is Ashley." Ashley said. "However if you wish to, you can call me Ashe."

"But isn't that a boy's name?" Seymour asked. "You are obviously a girl."

"ASHE! A-S-H-E IS SHORT FOR ASHLEY!" Ashley exclaimed a bit angrily then calm downed and smiled. "Sorry about that Seymour, I just get a bit irritated when people think I shouldn't go by Ashe because it is a boy's name. It is technically a boy's name, which is why I add an e to the end of it to seem a bit more like a girls name. Just as Mist said why were the Zubat attacking you?"

"I will show you three." Seymour said as he entered the cave. "This is why. Someone strung lights all throughout this cave. The Pokemon are confused. I mean just look at those Paras, they are trying to plant their mushrooms in the cave floor. And the lights are completely drying out those Sandshrew."

Brock then decides to catch one of the Sandshrew, and Ashley captures one of the Paras. The Paras is transported immediately to Professor Oak's Lab.

Then a Clefairy comes by with a piece of some sort of stone in her hand. Ashley decides to capture the Pokemon, but Seymour stops her from throwing the Pokeball as the Clefairy gets away.

"Hey! That is so totally wrong!" Ashley exclaimed angrily. "I wanted to capture that Clefairy and you made it so I couldn't! I am a Pokemon Trainer and I want to capture as many Pokemon as I can and raise them to be strong parts of my team. Why did you have to let it get away?"

"Please, it's best that you let the Clefairy stay here." Seymour said. "This is their home, if one of the Clefairy happens to want to go with you, I have no problem with you capturing one. That is only if it wants to go with you Ashe. Do you understand?"

"I guess so, but I can catch any other Pokemon I see in this mountain right?" Ashley asks hopefully.

Seymour nods as they continue through the cave.

"So." Ashley said. "Why do you think someone would string lights through this entire cave?"

"I'm afraid it's because of the Moon Stone." Seymour said.

"The Moon Stone?" Ashley asked as she took out her Pokedex. "Cross-Reference Moon Stone."

"The Moon Stone." the Pokedex chimed. "It is said that this rare stone contains a mysterious power that makes certain Pokemon like Jigglypuff and Clefairy Stronger."

Ashley closed the dex and sure enough a Jigglypuff walked by.

"Pikachu go Volt Tackle that Jigglypuff!" Ashley said.

Pikachu nodded and did so. The move paralyzed and weakened the Jigglypuff as Ashley threw a Luxury Ball at the Jigglypuff. The ball hit the Jigglypuff and sucked it in. The Luxury Ball shook only once and clicked showing that Jigglypuff was caught. That gave Ashley just enough time to do a short celebration for catching Jigglypuff. After the short celebration, Jigglypuff was automatically transferred to Professor Oak. Ashley and company continued through the cave.

The three friends heard a high pitch scream that sounded just like the Clefairy from earlier. Ashley and company followed only to be confronted by Team Rocket. Ashley quickly sent out Ivysaur, Charmeleon, and Wartortle as well as instructing Pikachu to join them.

"Ivysaur Grass Pledge! Charmeleon Fire Pledge! Wartortle Water Pledge! Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Ashley exclaimed. "Use the attacks on Team Rocket!"

Before Team rocket could send out any Pokemon the attacks hit paralyzing and burning at the same time as the three element twister engulfed our Villains. They were hurting and couldn't move. Ashley then recalled all of her starters and called Pikachu back to her side.

"Pidgeotto! Butterfree! Use Aerial Ace and Hyper Beam to send Team Rocket packing before they start their stupid motto!" Ashley said.

The Pokemon did so. Though it seemed that Team Rocket wasn't going bye bye fast enough. The Clefairy then started waving their hands back and forth.

"That is a move the Clefairy use." Seymour says. "This move is called the Metronome. Once it is complete no one knows what will happen."

Soon enough the glow subsided and sent a bunch of beams in Team Rocket's general direction. The shear impact of the attack shattered the Moon Stone into several little pieces and fell on some Clefairy evolving them into Clefable. Then one Clefairy went up to Ashe and hugged her.

"Are you saying you want to come with me Clefairy?" Ashley asked as she took out a Luxury Ball. "You realize you will be sent straight to Professor Oak don't you?"

The Clefairy nodded and climbed up Ashley's leg and touched the button on the Pokeball causing her(Clefairy) to be sucked in after turning into a light of some sort. The Luxury Ball didn't even shake, it just was automatically transported. Evidentally the other Clefairy and Clefable figured the one that Ash captured would be just fine.

"Do you want to come with us Seymour?" Ashley asked. "Maybe see the world?"

"I want to go beyond the world!" Seymour said. "I want to go into outer space with the Clefairy and Clefable so I am going to stay here and live with them. Good luck with the rest of your journey."

With that, Ashley and Company waved goodbye to Seymour as well as the Clefairy and Clefable that he had volunteered to take care of. Ashley was also given a Moon Stone for later should she decide to use it.

Ashley nodded in understanding and took that in stride as her and other two friends headed off to Cerulean City for Ashley's second gym battle!

* * *

_**A little further up the road...**_

Ashley came across a sign that said this way to Cerulean City. She then noticed something written on the sign. It seemed to be in permanent marker and seems to have faded some. No doubt it was written about four years ago. Gary was here! Ashley is a Loser! She paid no mind to it seems how the writing had faded over the years.

"Gary!" Ashley said with a pout. "Always the jerk, but I can't stay mad at him for some reason."

"It's because you like him Ashe!" Misty said. "So when are you going to confess?"

"I am so never going to do so." Ashley said. "Besides, you heard what he said I am nothing but a loser that is not worth his time. I'll show him when I get to the league!"

"I know you will Ashe, but first let's head to Cerulean City for your second Gym Badge." Misty said.

"That sounds like a plan." Ashley said as she motioned for Pikachu to get up on her shoulder. "We have a battle to win!"

As Ashley and company continued their journey they noticed that there was a barricade around the entrance to a store. An Officer Jenny was keeping the crowd back. Ashley and Company managed to make their way to the front of the crowd.

"What happened here?" Ashley asked as she showed her Pokedex to Officer Jenny.

"It looks like a war zone." Misty said as she presented her Pokedex as well.

"Well Officer Jenny what do you say to going out on a date with me? We could possibly have dinner and a movie. We can let the girls go on their own journey for the day. My name is Brock." Brock said as he showed Officer Jenny a Boulder Badge to identify himself as a Gym Leader from Pewter City.

"That is very tempting." Officer Jenny said. "I am going to have to decline that offer because I am going to have to work around the clock to catch these thieves. I probably won't get off until way past your bedtime."

"Officer Jenny!" Brock exclaimed with a blush as he went into love breeder mode. "I am a big fan of your work and would love to stay here and help you investigate the crime scene to help you find some clues. Please let me hel-" Brock was cut off as two mallets impacted on either side of his head.

"WE TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR HORMONES IN CHECK YOU PERVERT!" Ashley and Misty yelled angrily in unison. They then calmed down.

"If you don't mind us asking Officer Jenny," Ashley started after she pocketed he Pokedex and Misty did the same with hers. "What was it they took?"

"That's the weird thing," Officer Jenny stated. "They didn't take any cash or valuables."

"Then what did they take Officer?" Misty inquired curoiously.

"A Giant Vacuum as well as a Giant Hose to go with it." Officer Jenny. "Talk about weird."

"Where were they heading Officer?" Ashley asked.

"Some of the witnesses said they were heading toward a Pokemon Gym to get Pokemon for their boss whatever that means." Officer Jenny said.

Ashley and Misty immediately knew who the robbers were.

"Did any of the witnesses happen to mention anything about a talking Meowth?" Misty asked.

"As a matter of fact they did." Officer Jenny continued. "Why are you asking?"

"I think we know who the robbers are." Ashley said. "We will bring them to justice when we find them."

"Thank you good citizens." Officer Jenny said with a salute. "The City of Cerulean is forever grateful."

"No problem Officer Jenny." Ashley and Misty said as they headed off into the same direction that the crooks went and dragged Brock behind them.

Ashley and Misty drag Brock to the Pokemon Center and leave him there. They then head off to the gym.

* * *

_**Cerulean City Gym...**_

Ashley and Misty entered the gym and went into the arena and sat down on the bleachers.

"So is this what your sisters do instead of battling?" Ashley asked as she watched the show.

"Unfortunately yes." Misty said. "They care more about their looks and shows than they do about Pokemon battling. That is why they lose their battles all the time."

"So does that mean I will have to face you Mist?" Ashley asked.

"I'm afraid it does Ashe." Misty said. "Just because we are best friends doesn't mean I will go easy on you."

"I am counting on you not going easy on me." Ashley said. "Also I will not go easy on you either Mist!"

"Good!" Misty said.

Ashley and Misty decided to watch the rest of the show. All of a sudden a hose came through the wall and started to suck up all the water in the pool and the Pokemon. Ashley and Misty got up and directed the crowd out the exits. They had a hunch who was behind this destruction of the gym.

"Prepare for Trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"Ivysaur, Charmeleon, Wartortle, Fearow, Butterfree, Pikachu! Use Grass Pledge, Fire Pledge, Water Pledge, Drill Peck, Psybeam, Electro Ball on that machine and on Team Rocket before they say anymore of their stupid motto!" Ashley said.

"Staryu, Starmie! Come on out and use Swift on the machine as well!" Misty said.

"Who dares interrupt the Team Rocket Motto?" Jessie asked.

"Who do you think you crooks?" Ashley asked as she jumped up and landed right at the base of the machine. "You are so stupid! Your antic could've killed a lot of innocent civilians!"

"So if I were you, I would say goodbye before we force you crooks to leave." Misty said.

"You and what army twoipette?" Meowth asked in his thick Brooklyn accent.

"This army!" Ashley said as she pointed to the eight Pokemon that were glaring daggers at the thieves.

"As if twerpettes like you could ever beat us!" Jessie said.

"We have beaten you several time before you crooks!" Ashley said.

"Yeah so leave my home and leave my sisters alone!" Misty said angrily.

"Your sisters, well that makes it even more interesting." Jessie said. "We will leave your sisters alone if they agree to join Team Rocket and steal that Pikachu!"

"So totally not going to happen." The blond girl said. "We so totally believe in our sister and her friends she meets and travels like with! You are so totally not getting us on your like total side!"

"As if!" A Blue-Haired Girl said. "Like we would so totally ever do like anything for you!"

"Especially like after you like totally put a big hole in our arena wall!" The Pink-haired sister exclaimed. "We like three sensational sisters will so totally not serve you in like any way shape or like form!"

"Three Sensational Sisters!" Misty fumed. "You know that there are four of us."

"There are like only three sensational sisters and one runt!" Pink-Haired Girl said.

"Daisy, Violet, Lily; don't just stand there battle! We have to save this gym!" Misty said.

The three sisters had blank looks on their faces.

"Let me put it into language you understand." Ashley started. "These like total crooks totally tried to like destroy your gym and steal your like Pokemon! So like they totally need to be punished and given makeovers!"

The sisters seemed to nod in understanding.

"Um Ashe," Misty said. "Since when are you a girl with a valley girl accent? If you're not you sure do an excellent job of sounding like one."

Ashley shrugs. "Hey Mist, keep in mind I went to Pallet Town Pokemon Academy. I was around all sorts of cliques of girls. I had quite a few of them in my class."

Misty's sisters then realized what Ashley was saying.

"Seel! I like choose you!" Daisy said.

"Like Cloyster! I choose you!" Violet said.

"Lapras I like totally choose you!" Lily said.

"Come on out Gyarados!" Misty said. "Join Staryu and Starmie in defending this gym!"

There Team Rocket was faced with 12 Pokemon all glaring angrily at them. Staryu and Starmie executed Swift.

"Seel like use Ice beam!" Daisy said.

"Cloyster like totally use Blizzard!" Violet said.

"Lapras! Like totally use Water Pulse!" Lily said.

"Gyarados use Hyper Beam!" Misty said.

"Ivysaur, Charmeleon, Wartortle, Pikachu, Butterfree you know what to do." Ashley said as she turned to her Fearow. "Fearow remember that move we perfected! Time to use Sky Attack!"

All of the Pokemon executed their attacks as Fearow glowed and flew up into the sky. Fearow then dive bombed Team Rocket with a powerful Sky Attack. With the help of the other attacks, Team Rocket was sent...

"BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket said as a star twinkled in the distance. Ashley then returned Fearow to its Pokeball and transferred it to Professor Oak in exchange for Pidgeotto.

"Oh like wow!" Daisy exclaimed as she recalled Seel so she could take it to the Pokemon Center. "Like return Seel and have a good rest."

"Like great job Cloyster!" Violet Exclaimed. "Return you like totally deserve a rest."

"Totally awesome job Lapras!" Lily exclaimed. "Like return and recover!"

Ashley then returned all of her Pokemon with the exception of Pikachu of course. Misty returned all of her Pokemon. The four Sensational Sisters looked outside along with Ashley and decided that they would worry about the hole in the arena tomorrow.

Ashley then introduced herself to Misty's sisters and agreed that they would have to battle someplace else the next morning. Ashley then gave Misty's sister permission to call her Ashe. The sisters suggested that Ashley and Misty stay the night in the living area upstairs. Ashley was all too happy to accept. She wanted to sleep in a nice comfy bed rather than the cold-hard ground for once. Misty said that she would share her room with Ashley. After all, Misty had a futon in her closet.

"I could cook up a meal for all of us." Ashley said. "Do you mind?"

"Ashe is a really excellent cook." Misty said. "She sometimes fixes Breakfast for us three when we are traveling on the road."

"Like you three?" Daisy asked. "I like only see two of you."

Ashley and Misty sweat dropped then realizing that they left Brock at the Pokemon Center after knocking him out for being a perv. Ashley just nudged Misty's shoulder letting her know not to worry about Brock. After all, he had to take care of 10 siblings by himself while Flint was kind of AWOL.

"We are traveling with the former Pewter City Gym Leader Brock." Ashley stated.

"Brock is practicing to be a Pokemon Breeder." Misty said.

Misty's sisters nodded and took Ashley and Misty up to the living quarters so Ashley could cook a meal for all of them.

Ashley entered the kitchen and started preparing an awesome meal for the five of them.

Misty came in shortly after Ashley did.

"Hey Ashe, can I please help out as well?" Misty asked.

"Of course you can Mist." Ashley said with a smile. "You know I appreciate any help I get!"

With that Ashley and Misty began to prepare a nice meal. Once the meal was prepared, Misty's sisters came in and were attracted to the smells of the cooking that Ashley and Misty were doing. It seems they both decided to work together in preparing homemade Veggie Pizza. They also poured everyone a glass of milk and had Sweetened and Unsweetened Iced Tea in the fridge that was instant. They had caffeinated tea and decaffeinated tea.

Once everything was ready, Ashley and Misty served the sisters there food and served themselves last.

Everyone then ate in silence as the three older sensational sisters smiled.

"Wow Ashley!" Daisy said. "That was totally like the most like awesome meal I totally ever had!"

"Like delicious!" Violet chimed in. "You are so totally the best cook like ever."

"Hey like don't forget," Lily started. "Our baby sister totally helped out a lot as well!"

"Th-thanks Lily." Misty said in embarrassment and a blush. "You didn't have to try and embarrass me though."

Misty then ran up to Lily and gave her a hug.

"Um why are you all calling me Ashley?" Ashley asked. "You can all call me Ashe which is also short for Ashley. Only I spell it with an e on the end. You are all three my friends so you can call me Ashe. All my friends do so."

"Oh like totally sorry Ashe." The sisters said in unison.

"Hey no worries." Ashley said. "I don't really let people know that I respond to Ashe as well because that will make some people think that I am a guy in drag."

"You so totally don't look like a guy in drag Ashe." Daisy said. "You know you and Misty are like totally beautiful, though I like wish Misty would wear her hair down more often."

"Well she is like a tomboy after all." Violet said.

"We like can't expect her to totally do something that she like doesn't want to." Lily said. "We love her like no matter what."

"Hey, I am trying to get Misty to dress more like a girl too." Ashley said. "She is just a stubborn little witch!"

"WITCH!" Misty exclaimed angrily and was about to club Ashley with her mallet but then looked over to Pikachu who had sparking cheeks and was standing in front of his trainer. "Oops. Sorry Pikachu. I better save this for Brock next time he tries to get all pervy."

Misty's mallet then vanished from sight and she spoke up again. "I guess I could do my best to try and dress more like a girl. You will help me won't you Ashe?"

"Of course I will Mist." Ashley said. "That's what friends are for."

With that Ashley and Misty hugged and went back to what was left of their meal.

The rest of the meal and the night went by uneventful. Soon everyone settled down for a good nights sleep.

* * *

_**The Next Morning...**_

Ashley and Misty fixed a quick Breakfast for themselves and left some pancakes and waffles in the fridge for Daisy, Violet, and Lily.

"So Ashe, where do you want to have our battle?" Misty asked as she took a Cascade Badge from the safe. "We have to battle someplace else because our Pool in the arena needs to be repaired."

"Do you know any place that is a good location for Pokemon Battle?" Ashley asked. "It really doesn't matter where we have a Gym Battle Mist, as long as we have one. I here there is a light house at the Cerulean Cape that is good for Pokemon battles. According to this map, it is just on the edge of Route 25."

"Cerulean Cape is about a day and a half walk from here." Misty says. "I am lucky to get there in a half a day on my bike. However, there is a beach that is about an hour walk from here that would be a good location for our battle. There are these rocks that surround a section in the water that contains a waterfall that we can even swim in if we want to."

"You mean you don't have an Auxillary battle Arena on the Gym Grounds?" Ashley asked.

"Come to think of it we do." Misty says as she just remembered about the auxiliary arena that the City sometimes used to host Pokemon Contests. "In fact there is one, but it's not on the Gym Grounds. This is the second Gym that has been built in this city. The Contest Hall was the original Pokemon Gym. When the four of us took over the gym from our parents after they died, Daisy, Violet, and Lily wanted a bigger place where they could hold battles and host Water Ballets."

"So does that mean, the we can have our battle at the Contest Hall?" Ashley asked. "I thought there was a contest there."

"There is, but I think I could talk Lilian into having a Gym Battle." Misty said as she dialed a number on her Pokegear.

Misty spent about 15 minutes talking to someone on the other end of her Pokegear and was given permission to have a gym battle there. It would be a special treat for all of the competitors in the contest.

"Well we are all clear Ashe, let's go!" Misty said to her friend.

"That works for me Mist!" Ashley said. "Come on Pikachu."

With that Pikachu jumped onto Ashley's shoulder and they headed to the contest hall.

* * *

_**Contest Hall...**_

Two girls and two guys walked up to Ashley and Misty.

"Hey there," a girl with blue eyes that had on a green bandana, an orange shirt, black shorts, green waist bag, green and black shoes and had brown hair that was worked into two lower ponytails. "My name is May Maple from Petalburg City in the Hoenn region. I couldn't help but here about a gym battle going on here."

The blue haired blue-eyed girl in pink boots with a lightweight white blouse under her black and pink V-Neck Dress. She also had on Knee-High black socks, a Pink Scarf around her neck with her hair up in a braid/ponytail with her long upper-back length hair. She also had a beanie with a Pink Pokeball symbol on it.

She came up to Ashley and Misty and greeted the two girls. "Hey there, my name is Dawn Berlitz from Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh Region." Dawn said. "I hear you two are going to have a gym battle here just before the Pokemon contest is underway. Are you two going to stay for the contest? You don't have to participate, but you can watch it if you wish to."

"What do you think Ashe?" Misty asked. "It sounds like fun doesn't it?"

"It sure does Mist." Ashley said. "We will stay."

"Ashe?" Dawn asked confused. "Isn't that a boys name?"

"Um Dawn I don't think you should've done that." Misty said with a sweat drop as she backed away.

"Why not?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn, just look at her." May said as she referred to Ashley. "Also look at her Pikachu with sparks flying from its cheeks."

Piplup looked on in fear as did Glaceon as Ashley sported a grim expression with her mouth and a frown.

"WHY DOES EVERYBODY ASSUME I HAVE THE WRONG NAME WHEN PEOPLE CALL ME ASHE A-S-H-E!" Ashley said angrily. "IT'S SHORT FOR ASHLEY! WHY CAN'T NEW PEOPLE EVER GET IT THAT I LET MY FRIENDS CALL ME ASHE!"

Pikachu saw how angry Ashley was as she glared at the two girls who were immediately pulled back by a green-haired boy and brown-haired boy respectively.

Ashley quickly calmed down and smiled. She then went up to May and Dawn and introduced herself.

"My name is Ashley Ketchum from Pallet Town here in the Kanto Region." Ashley said. "Sorry about that I just get really irritated when people here my friends calling me Ashe. When some people hear that they think I am a guy cross-dressing. Do you two want to be my friends? My goal is to be the world's greatest Pokemon Master. I'm sure I will meet with you two again. I would like to be friends."

"Of course we can be friends." May said. "I look forward to it."

"So do I." Dawn said. "So can we call you Ashe then?"

"All my friends do except for one." Ashley said as she blushed when she said the word one and covered up her face. "Who are the other two that were holding you back for a while?"

"Oh hi there my name is Drew, I am from LaRousse City in Hoenn." Drew said. "I am a Pokemon Coordinator just like these two girls are."

"My name is Kenny." The Brown-Haired Boy said. "I am also a Pokemon Coordinator."

"Nice to meet you two." Ashley said. "My name is Ashley, if you want to be friends, you can call me Ashe."

Kenny and Drew nodded and extended their hands out to Ashley. Ashley took them and shook them.

"My name is Misty." Misty said. "Any friend of Ashe's is a friend of mine. So you can all call me Mist if you wish to."

May, Drew, Dawn, and Kenny nod in agreement and shake Misty's hands. Ashley and Misty went down to the battlefield. Kenny and Drew were wearing their normal traveling clothes at the moment.

"Now without further ado, we have a special treat for you." A woman with a microphone wearing shorts and a Halter Top along with a hat said. "I am Lilian Meridian and for all of you here will get to see a real live Gym Battle. This Contest Hall was originally the Pokemon Gym until they built the current one which is under repairs due to an attack of somekind. To my right is Ashley Ketchum from the Town of Pallet, to my left is Misty Waterflower, one of the four Sensational Sisters, as well as one of the Gym Leaders of the Cerulean City Gym. This will be a two-on-two battle with no time limit. Let the battle begin."

All of a sudden Brock rushed into the Contest Hall Arena and told Lilian that he would referee this match, so Lilan left the arena battlefield and stood over by the podiums of the contest officials that were currently empty since the Contest wasn't supposed to start for a few hours.

"Pikachu if you want to fight you can, but if you don't want to you don't have to." Ashley said.

Pikachu nodded and decided to stay on the sideline. Ashley then understood and sent out her Pidgeotto to battle.

"Misty calls Staryu!" Misty said as she sent out her Pokemon.

Right as that happened the center of the battlefield opened up to reveal a pool. The battle was now underway.

"Staryu start things off with swift and jump into the water!" Misty said.

Staryu did so.

"Pidgeotto hover over the surface of the pool." Ashley said.

Pidgeotto did so. Staryu then used Rapid Spin to fly up. Pidgeotto dodged it.

"Now Pidgeotto us Air Slash followed by Air Cutter!" Ashley said.

The two moves connected causing massive damage to Staryu.

"Staryu Return!" Misty said as she recalled her Pokemon.

"Pursuit Pidgeotto!" Ashley said.

Before Staryu could be switched out, Pursuit landed harshly knocking Staryu against the wall as it's jewel flashed in weakness then stopped.

"Staryu is unable to battle, the winner is Pidgeotto!" Brock said.

"Nice job Staryu return." Misty said. "Misty calls Starmie!"

"In that case." Ashley said as she looked up at Pigeotto. "Do you want to keep going Pidgeotto?"

Pidgeotto nodded and took a stance in the air.

"Starmie use Psychic on Pidgeotto!" Misty said.

"Pidgeotto use Pursuit followed by Aerial Ace!" Ashley said.

The combination Dark/Flying type attack hit right dead center of Starmie. Starmie was then knocked for a loop as it struggled to get up, but Pidgeotto was really exhausted fell to the platform with swirls in its eyes.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle, " Brock said. "The winner of this match is Starmie."

"Alright Starmie!" Misty exclaimed happily "Let's finish Ashe's next Pokemon off just as quickly."

"Nice job Pidgeotto return." Ashley said as she recalled her exhausted flying type Pokemon. "Ivysaur I choose you!"

Ivysaur emerged from the Pokeball and took a ready stance.

"Starmie knock that dinosaur out with Psychic!" Misty said.

"Not so fast Mist!" Ashley said. "Dodge it Ivysaur and use Sunny Day followed by Solar Beam!"

Ivysaur nodded and used the combo attack. With the help of Sunny Day, Solar Beam launched right away knocking out Starmie in one hit.

"Starmie is unable to battle!" Brock said. "The winner of this sub match is Ivysaur. Misty is out of Pokemon according to battle rules. Therefore, the winner of this match is Ashley Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

"Alright Ivysaur we beat Misty!" Ashley exclaimed as she jumped to the platform and hugged her seed Pokemon. "Return Ivysaur, you deserve a good rest."

With that Ivysaur was returned and Ashley and Misty left the battle field as the pool closed up again to form a normal battlefield.

Misty walked over to Ashley and handed her a blue raindrop badge.

"As proof of your victory over me, I proudly award my best friend her Cascade Badge!" Misty said a she gave the badge to Ashley and hugged her.

Ashley hugged back.

"Thanks Mist!" Ashley said. "That was an excellent battle."

"It sure was Ashe!" Misty said. "That extra training for four years helped you out a lot."

"Look at that Pikachu." Ashley said as she showed Pikachu her newest badge. "We just won a Cascade Badge!"

Ashley then posed sexily after she winked and pirouetted.

* * *

_**In Pallet Town Gary was watching the televised battle...**_

When Ashley posed sexily after she winked and pirouetted, Gary's face turned beat red. Professor Oak came in and noticed this.

"Well if it isn't my Grandson." Professor Oak said. "She is quite the looker isn't she."

"No she isn't! She is a loser! She is not worth my time!" Gary said with uncertainty in his voice. "Boy has she turned out beautiful. She's not as scrawny as she was when she announced that she was continuing her schooling at Pallet Town Pokemonb Academy instead of going on her journey."

"You like her don't you?" Professor Oak asked.

"That obvious huh?" Gary asked.

"Your beet read face is all the indication I need." Professor Oak said.

* * *

_**Back at the Contest Hall...**_

"So Ashe," Dawn said with a knowing grin as she walked up hand-in-hand with Kenny. "What is the story behind your blushing earlier?"

"I would like to know that as well Ashe." May said as she walked up holding Drew's hand. "You never explained that to us."

Ashley motioned for the four coordinators to sit down on the bench with her Misty and Brock. She then told her story about Gary and how she had fallen for him despite his jerky attitude toward her. She just hoped that Gary felt the same way.

Ashley and Company had lunch with the four coordinators and then accompanied them back to the contest hall. Ashley and Company were also given VIP passes so they could be backstage with the competitors. Ashley and Company then left the backstage area and sat in the VIP seats right in the front row.

* * *

_**About three or four hours later after the Contest...**_

Ashley and Company congratulated Dawn for winning the contest and receiving a ribbon. Ashley and Company then went their separate ways promising to meet each other again some time.

Where one adventure ends, another one begins. What will happen to Ashley and her friends? Be on the look out as Ashley's Pokemon Adventures: Kanto continues on.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Next Time:**_ Ashley, Misty, and Brock continue their journey through Kanto. Along the way Ashley and Company bump into a wild Pokemon Trainer as well as see what everyday life at a boarding school is. Ashley is not surprised at all to see how Pokemon Technical Institute runs things, as she was in a similar situation when she attended Pallet Town Pokemon Academy. Will Ashley be able to beat any of the challenges that come her way? Be on the lookout to find out!

_**Next Time on Ashley's Pokemon Adventures:**__** Kanto:**_ _**Episode 04: Cerulean to Vermilion Adventures Part 1 **_Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you!

Well what did you think? This is the longest chapter I have ever written for any of my stories nearly 11,285 words. The next couple of chapters may be a bit longer than my normal chapters are because I am covering multiple events in one chapter. However they probably won't be as long as this chapter is. I hope you enjoy it. This is my first attempt at and Ash is born as Ashley story. Please be gentle. I hope you enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK


	4. Cerulean to Vermilion Adventures! Part 1

**_Ashley's Pokemon Adventures: Kanto  
_**

**_Author: AshK  
_**

**_Episode 04: Cerulean to Vermilion Adventures! Part 1  
_**

**_Guest Appearances in the chapter:_** AJ: 19 Joe: 12, Giselle: 14, Melanie: 19

_**Disclaimer:**_ I never have and never will own Pokemon. I am only writing this fic for enjoyment and to pay tribute to the creators and writers of Pokemon._**  
**_

* * *

_**Previously...**_

Ashley and Misty met Brock and encountered Team Rocket for the first time. They also managed to defeat Team Rocket when they invaded the Cerulean Pokemon Gym. After Team Rocket was blasted off by Ashley, Misty, and the remaining Sensational Sisters; there was a big hole in the gym so they had to move the gym battle to the Cerulean City Contest Hall which was the original Gym. Ashley and Misty met May, Drew, Dawn,and Kenny and took in a contest which their new friend Dawn had won. Also Ashley earned her second badge, the Cascade Badge by defeating Misty in a Gym Battle inside the Contest Hall right before the Contest. That is where our story continues!

* * *

_**About three or four hours later after the Contest...**_

Ashley and Company congratulated Dawn for winning the contest and receiving a ribbon. Ashley and Company then went their separate ways promising to meet each other again some time.

Ashley and company are continuing their journey through Kanto. Ashley is happily admiring her two badges.

"I can't believe that I have gotten two badges since I started my journey about a month or so ago." Ashley said.

"Have we really been traveling together that long Ashe?" Misty asked.

"I think we have." Ashley said. "We have had a lot of fun. Especially dragging Brock away haven't we?"

Misty nodded as they continued their journey. Ashley was then approached by a trainer wanting to challenge her to a four on four battle. Ashley accepted.

"Four on four works for me." Ashley said with a smile. "My name is Ashley by the way."

"Nice to meet you!" The trainer says. "I think you will have quite a fight with me."

Ashley nods as the battle gets underway. The battle goes by quickly and Ashley wins.

"And yes!" Ashley said as she celebrated. "That is Victory number 20!"

"Wow that is great!" The trainer said. "You should battle A.J."

"Um who is AJ?" Ashley asked.

"He is a wild Pokemon trainer a little bit further up the road." the trainer says. "He hasn't lost."

"Well thank you for the suggestion." Ashley said as she curtsied. "I will see what he has up his sleeve."

With that Ashley and company continued on their journey.

* * *

_**Further up the road Normal Point of View...**_

Ashley and Company come across a privacy gate and fence. Above it there was a sign that read: A.J.'s Gym, not Sanctioned by the Pokemon League:

Record:

Wins: 198 Losses: 0

"Let us see what this AJ can do against my team of Pokemon." Ashley says happily as she pushes the door open. "This is going to be an excellent challenge for us Pikachu!"

"Good luck Ashe." Brock said.

"I know you can do it Ashe!" Misty said.

"Thanks Brock, Thanks Mist!" Ashley said.

"Who goes there?" A gruff Voice with a Southern Drawl speaks.

"My name is Ashley Arlena Ketchum." Ashley said. "I am here to challenge you to a battle!"

"Fine!" the voice said as he revealed himself. "My name is AJ I will accept your challenge, but ya'll are gonna lose!"

AJ had spiky Green hair, a red t-shirt with a black Zig Zag across the chest of the shirt. He had knee-length Khaki shorts on a well as black tennis shoes with no socks.

"Whatever you say." Ashley said. "Four-on-Four first to lose all four Pokemon loses the match deal?"

"Deal!" AJ said. "Bring it on Girly! Sandshrew! Take your place."

"Come on out Ivysaur!" Ashley said. "Use Sunny Day!"

Ivysaur did so.

"Sandshrew use Fissure Strike!" AJ said.

"Dodge it Ivysaur and use Solar Beam!" Ashley said.

The Solar Beam Connected knocking Sandshrew out.

"Sandshrew is unable to battle the winner is Ivysaur!" Brock said.

"Sandshrew, return!" AJ said as he pulled out a Pokeball and recalled him. "Butterfree come out and use Bug Buzz! Followed by U-Turn!"

The two attacks connected effectively knocking Ivysaur out.

"Ivysaur is unable to battle the winner is Sandshrew!" Brock said.

"Oh no! Ivysaur!" Ashley said as she rushed over to her Pokemon. "Are you going to be okay?"

Ivysaur nods and smiles sadly.

"Hey don't worry about it Ivysaur." Ashley said with a smile. "Return and take a good rest."

Ashley then returned her Ivysaur.

"Come on out Charmeleon!" Ashley said. "Sunny Day is still in effect Charmeleon use Flamethrower!"

The Flamethrower connected knocking out Butterfree.

"Butterfree is unable to battle the winner is Charmeleon!" Brock said as Sunny Day wore off.

"Return Butterfree, come on out Rattata and use Water Pulse!" AJ said.

The Water Pulse hit Charmeleon dead on knocking it out.

"Charmeleon is unable to battle!" Brock said. "The winner is Rattata!"

"Oh no Charmeleon!" Ashley said in shock as she pulled out Charmander's Pokeball. "It looks like we still have a lot of training to do Charmeleon. Return and take a good rest. Thank you so much."

Ashley then kissed Charmeleon's Pokeball an placed it back on her belt.

"Your time to shine is right now Wartortle!" Ashley said as she pirouetted and winked. "I choose you!"

"War Tor-Tle!" Wartortle said as it took a battle stance.

"Rattata Water Pulse again." AJ said.

"Dodge it Wartortle and use Rapid Spin followed by Water Pledge!" Ashley said.

Wartortle did so and easily finished off Rattata. Ashley had two Pokemon remaining, AJ had only one.

Ivysaur, Charmeleon, Wartortle, Pikachu. Sandshrew, Butterfree, Rattata, Beedrill.

Wartortle was still rarin to go as Ashley patiently waited for AJ to send out his final Pokemon.

"Beedrill! I choose you!" AJ said.

Ashley dexed it and found out what she needed to do to defeat it.

"Wartortle use Hydro Pump!" Ashley said.

"Dodge it Beedrill and use Sunny Day followed by Solar Beam!" AJ said.

"Dodge it Wartortle!" Ashley says. "I know you can do it! Do not give up!"

Wartortle tries to dodge the attack but is taken out by one hit from the Solar Beam.

"Wartortle is unable to battle." Brock said. "The winner is Beedrill."

"Nice try Wartortle! You did a great job!" Ashley said as she hugged her fallen friend. "You deserve a nice rest. Thank you for all of your hard work. Return."

With that, Ashley recalls her Wartortle and looks over to her starter.

"Pikachu are you ready to take the leap and win this battle for us?" Ashley asked as she hugged her starter close to her bosom. Pikachu truly enjoyed that. "I know you can do it sweetie."

Ashley then kisses her starter on the forehead, this time there is no lipstick smudge.

Pikachu nods and takes his place on the battle filed where Wartortle used to be.

"I have been with this Pikachu for four years." Ashley said. "He is my very best friend and my starter that was given to me by Professor Oak. Let's finish this battle! Use Electro Ball!"

The Electro Ball came at Beedrill too fast and collided with it knocking it(Beedrill) back.

"Don't give up Beedrill! Remember we are going to travel once we get victory Number 200!" AJ said.

"You are going to have to wait to get closer AJ." Ashley said. "I have had my team of Pokemon with me for about four years. I trained them outside of school when I went to Pallet Town Pokemon Academy."

"We will just see who comes out on top!" AJ said. "Use Twin Needle Beedrill!"

"Dodge with Agility Pikachu and come back at it with Volt Tackle!" Ashley said to her starter.

"Now Beedrill use the three move combination Sunny Day, Solar Beam, and Hyper Beam." AJ said. "Time to show this girl that she still has a lot to learn!"

Beedrill executed the attack as a dual colored beam heads straight for Pikachu.

"Dodge it Pikachu!" Ashley said. "Now!"

Unfortunately for Ashley that last Twin Needle Attack poisoned Pikachu and he fainted as a result of it.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, the winner of this submatch is Beedrill, therefore the winner of the match is AJ!" Brock said as the sign outside of his gym changed from 198 to 199.

AJ didn't tell Beedrill to stop its attack. So it was headed straight for the unconscious Pikachu. Ashley's next move would save Pikachu's life but put hers in danger.

"No Pikachu!" Ashley said as she jumped in front of Pikachu to take the brunt of the hit right in her bust luckily it didn't hit bone or organ, it just hit her 34C Cup flesh. She was still bleeding though.

"Ashe you idiot!" Misty said harshly. "Why did you take the attack yourself!"

Ashley just glared at AJ with anger. "Pikachu had already fainted and AJ didn't call back his attack." Ashley said as she held her chest. "You saw that Pikachu had fainted but you didn't call back your attack. That's cheating!"

"I can see why you had to wait four years for your journey girly, you are weak and pathetic!" AJ said condescendingly.

Ashley caught wind of this and and tried to get up and reach for one of her Pokeballs. Unfortunately she fainted due to her injuries. She fell unconscious still holding her chest.

"Beedrill return!" AJ said. "We won this battle, but we have to take care of her now."

AJ pointed to the unconscious Ashley and had a look of remorse on his face. After that he pointed to the house that he had built there four years ago that had several rooms in it.

"I still got a lot of training to do." AJ said to his Sandshrew who had since woken up from being knocked out of the battle. "Sandshrew, we have to help this girl."

AJ and Brock took Ashley into the main room where all the Pokemon food and cooking supplies were held. It was a combination living room/dining room/kitchen

"I do have some extra clothes in that bag, but they may be baggy." AJ said.

"Hey don't worry, Ashley has plenty of clothes." Misty said and pointed to the door to the Pokemon training area. "I need to change her shirt and bra so you have to get out of here AJ. Brock is in there as well."

AJ nodded and took out some first aid supplies. Misty checked her pulse and it was there but it was weakening.

"No Ashe!" Misty exclaimed. "You can't die! You have so much ahead of you! Don't die now!"

Ashley had stopped breathing.

"NO!" Misty said with tears in her eyes. "You can't!"

Misty then started CPR on Ashley. The compressions worked as she started to breathe and coughed up some blood. It wasn't much though. Nothing was broken and it didn't feel like there was internal bleeding and it couldn't be seen either. She then closed the tent as she went to work with the first aid.

* * *

_**In the Pokemon training area with AJ and Brock...**_

"Why did Ashley do that Brock?" AJ asked with sadness in his voice. "Why would she risk her life for Pikachu?"

"It's not just Pikachu AJ, she would risk her life for any of the Pokemon on her team as well as the Pokemon she has stored at Professor Oak's Lab." Brock said.

"But why? Pikachu's are the weakest Pokemon to have as a starter. Though Ashley's Pikachu is strong, it still has a long way to go." AJ said.

"You just don't get it do you AJ?" Brock inquired.

"Get what?" AJ asked.

"Ashe loves all of her Pokemon." Brock said. "Her Pokemon Team and herself have gone through so many trials and tribulations. Her father ran away when she was real young. She was only about five. Her mother had to take a job just for expenses, so Ashe had to do everything from cooking, to general weekly and monthly house work. Her mother then quit her job so she could be home with Ashe when she got home from school everyday. Professor Oak took up most of the household cleaning while Delia did odds and ends around the house."

"What does that have to do with Ashley risking her life to protect Pikachu?" AJ asked.

"She got Pikachu when she first turned 10 as a Pichu. She couldn't go on a journey because she promised her mother she would finish elementary school and graduate from Pallet Town Pokemon Academy. Pikachu as well as Ivysaur, Charmeleon, and Wartortle were the first Pokemon she ever got. She used her first four Pokemon to capture Pidgeotto as a Pidgey and Butterfree as a Caterpie. That is how she got so strong. She would do anything for her Pokemon, even sacrifice her life for her team and her Pokemon at Oak's Lab. You can learn from that AJ." Brock finished.

"Shall we go check on her?" Brock asked.

"Sure we should." AJ said. "I owe her an apology."

With that, Brock and AJ went to the room that Ashley and Misty were currently in and knocked on the door.

* * *

_**Inside the other room Misty's POV...**_

I had just finished tending to Ashe's wounds and making sure there was no infection of any sort when I heard a knock on the tent flap.

"Who is it?" I asked. "What do you need."

"It's me AJ." AJ said. "I am here to apologize to Ashley is she awake?"

"No she isn't, but she is breathing and resting comfortably." I said in reassurance. "She needs to rest overnight."

"I'm here to." Another voice said. "Can I come in?"

There was another voice there as well. Pikachu had recovered from the poisoning and I gave him the antidote. Pikachu was now sleeping curled up on Ashe's stomach. He has tears in his eyes wondering when his best friend and trainer will wake up. I took it on myself to release and heal up Ashe's other three Pokemon she had used in her battle against AJ. I was too focused to notice the two voices get closer and closer to me. I am about to panic when I realize that the other voice I heard was Brock's voice. AJ and Brock came in and sat on either side of me with all of Ashe's Pokemon out, the ones that she had with her at the moment anyway.

Then I heard a stirring from the direction that Ashe was laying. She tried to get up and spoke.

"Mist, Brock, AJ." Ashley asked. "What happened how are my Pokemon."

Ashley then looked down her shirt.

"Why is my chest all bandaged up?" Ashley asks. "Did something happen in the battle."

Ashley then tries to get up and cringes. I gently push her shoulders back down on the sleeping bag and take a couple of pillows out of my bag and gently place them under her head so she can see everyone.

"Where are my Pokemon?" Ashley asks with a voice full of concern. "Are they okay?"

"All of your Pokemon are fine." I say. "I healed them all up with some Super Potions."

"Thanks Mist." Ashley said. "What happened to me in the battle?"

"You got hit by a large combo of Pokemon attacks." I said.

"I did?" Ashley as she looked around and glared at AJ angrily after she spotted him.

"S-sorry Ashley." AJ said. "I was too full of myself to stop the attack. I saw Pikachu faint before I called out the attack. I guess I forgot to stop the attack because I was so focused on the battle. I guess I should've listened more carefully."

Ashe nodded at AJ and smiled. That smile that she had it was obvious. She had forgiven AJ and wanted to be friends with him.

"I forgive you AJ." Ashley says. "By the way, you are an excellent battler. I have to give you credit for beating my strongest team. Do you want to be friends?"

Ashley extended her hand out toward AJ waiting for a hand shake and got one.

"Thank you Ashley!" AJ exclaimed relieved. "I would like to be friends with you."

"Okay that's a deal." Ashley said. "You need to call me Ashe though. I spell it with an e at the end of it to make it more gender specific. Ashe is short for Ashley."

AJ nods and smiles. Sandshrew is seen curled up into a ball next to Ashley while Pikachu is curled up on Ashley's stomach. They are both asleep. Ashley, AJ, Brock, and Misty also fall asleep soon after. It is about 3:00 in the afternoon so they are taking a nap.

About an hour and a half later, Ashley wakes up at about 4:30 in the afternoon. She stands up quietly and stretches and does her poses and stuff. She seems to be in no pain at all. Ashley goes to the restroom to check on her injuries to make sure she was ready to go.

* * *

_**In the Restroom in front of the mirror...**_

After taking off her bandages to check her injuries, there seems to be no trace of any flesh damage or any pain anymore. It seems that the pain she had experience earlier had vanished. She also made sure that everything was in tact and healed. She was pleased to see no visible evidence of her injuries. She opted to not re-bandage her chest. She was surprised at the lack of scarring.

"Oh wow!" Ashley said pleased as she spun around and posed in front of the mirror. "There is no visible evidence what so ever. I am so happy!"

Ashley then put on her blue vest because she was a bit cold and returned to the room where she was at.

* * *

_**In the main room...**_

She was surprised to see Pikachu, AJ, Misty, Brock, and Sandshrew still asleep. She gently started busying herself in the kitchen. Once the dinner was complete, she was happy to see that her cooking was causing everyone to stir.

AJ looked the most worried.

"Ashe!" AJ Scolded "What are you doing? You should be resting."

"I have never felt better!" Ashe smiled happily as she hugged AJ surprisingly. "I owe it all to you and the medicine that you made to heal me."

AJ blushed beet red. He hadn't had this much attention from a girl in years. He remembered breaking up horribly from his EX-Girlfriend and that's what forced him to go on his dash to get 200 victories. AJ hugged Ashley back.

"Thanks Ashe." AJ said. "I am so sorry for how I acted."

"Hey no worries AJ." Ashley said with her lovely smile. It was a genuine friendly smile. "You were just acting on instinct. Did you know that after you left me, Sandshrew came in and watched over me to make sure I was alright. Him and I talked about how after a really ugly breakup, you turned to Pokemon battling to heal your broken heart. That is why I wasn't surprised that Pikachu fainted from poisoning. I was just upset that you would keep attacking an opposing trainer's Pokemon after it was already down and out. Sandshrew helped me understand your ambitions."

"Sandshrew is this true?" AJ asked. "You trust Ashe enough to tell her about our past?"

Sandshrew nods and goes over to his trainer.

"If you trust Ashe, so do I." AJ said with a smile and not the scowl that he had been sporting lately. "So Ashe how is it you can understand Pokemon and no one else can?"

"Well, I have been hanging out with Pokemon for a long time." Ashley said. "I have known Pikachu the longest because he was given to me as a tiny Pichu. That's a bit of a secret that no one else but you and me know. Not even my best friends Misty and Brock. Right now I have to put the finishing touches on this meal. Also, I have been able to understand Pokemon since I learned how to walk and talk."

Ashley then went back to preparing some Breakfast for everyone else and poured AJ some juice as well as some of her famous home made Iced Tea. She had made both sweetened and unsweetened Iced Tea from Tea Leaves she had found on her journey so far. That schooling she took before starting her journey has really paid off.

It wasn't long before the rest of the group woke up including Pikachu. They were awakened by the wonderful smell wafting from the small kitchen area.

Misty and Brock joined AJ and Ashley at the table and noticed that Ashley had no visible signs of injury she was even full of energy. She hugged Misty.

"Thanks for taking care of me Mist." Ashley said she then turned to Brock and hugged him. "Hey, you really are a good big brother. An annoying pervy one, but a good one nonetheless. I am so glad I met you."

Ashley then set the dinner down in front of her friends.

"So did the blood come out of my other shirt?" Ashley asked.

"Look for yourself Ashe." Misty said as she held up the shirt that showed no sign whatsoever of a bloodstain. "Luckily your injury wasn't very serious. However you still have to be careful! Think before you leap! That attack could've really hurt you badly Ashe."

"I know Mist, I know." Ashley said as she picked up Pikachu and hugged him close to her heart. "I just couldn't bear to think what I would do with out my cute little Pika Pal."

Ashley then kissed Pikachu on the forehead and once again left a lipstick mark. She quickly wiped it off.

"I have a confession to make, I actually got Pikachu as a Pichu before I turned 10. It wasn't that long before I turned ten, but it was about two or three weeks before my tenth Birthday that Professor Oak gave him to me. I also remember Professor Oak telling me something about getting Ivysaur from a Hidden Village when he gave him to me as a Bulbasaur. I do hope to visit that village on our journey."

"We probably will Ashe." Brock said as he looked at the map. "You will be able to see the person that raised Ivysaur from a young Bulbasaur."

Ashley smiles happily and goes back to eating her dinner along with everyone else.

After dinner is finished, the group basically just hangs out and tells stories and they explain the reason for their traveling.

A few hours pass by and it has gotten dark. It was about 9:00 at night. After a bit more chatting, Ashley and company settle down for a nice sleep. Pikachu and Sandshrew are in the main Pokemon area sleeping with AJ's other Pokemon. Ashley is keeping her other Pokemon with her, Pikachu wanted to hang out with Sandshrew.

* * *

_**While everyone was sleeping Normal POV...**_

Three eyes were seen from a giant metal beach ball looking thing. They opened the hatch and saw two Pokemon curled up and sleeping. They grabbed one thinking it was Pikachu. They hadn't realized that it was actually Sandshrew and not Pikachu.

"Are you sure we grabbed Pikachu?" Meowth asked. "This one seems awfully heavy to be a Pikachu."

"I know right?" Jessie asks. "It has got to be Pikachu. That's the only Pokemon that curls up in a ball to sleep."

"I guess you're right." James says as our villainous trio rolls off.

* * *

_**The Next Morning AJ's POV...**_

I woke up in the morning and made myself a quick Breakfast. I decided to let Ashe and the others sleep in. Ashe would surely fix herself and her friends a nice Breakfast. I went into the Pokemon area to check on my Pokemon. I saw Pikachu and all of my other Pokemon sleeping soundly. However I looked around, and there was no sign of Sandshrew. During this time Pikachu had woken up and wondered where Sandshrew was as well. Having no look finding Sandshrew after a couple of hours at 8:30 Pikachu jumped up on my shoulder and pointed us in the direction of Ashe and the others. It seems he somehow knew that they had woken up by now. Of course, it had to be true that at least Ashe was up because I could smell her delicious cooking. Apparently I smelt another delicious smell emanating from the area as well. Someone else was cooking along with Ashe so Pikachu and I set off back to the main area. I run into the kitchen area careful not to trip over anything in a bit of a panic, but not in enough of a panic to go berserk and break things. Somehow I knew that wherever Sandshrew was , he was safe.

"Hey Brock, Ashe have you seen Sandshrew anywhere?" I asked.

"No why?" Ashe asked me. "I thought he was with Pikachu."

"Are you sure you looked everywhere for him?" Brock asked just as Misty walked into the room and started brewing some hot tea for everyone.

"He can't have gotten far." Misty said. "He has to be around this area somewhere."

I watch as Ashe and Company sit down to Breakfast with reassuring smiles on their faces. This let me know that they definitely would help me find my beloved Sandshrew. I decided to eat some of Ashe's Breakfast as well since I only had a granola bar when I got up at 6:30 this morning.

After Breakfast we went searching for Sandshrew. The first place I knew to look was the arena Battle ring. That is where we headed.

* * *

_**The Arena Battle Ring a few minutes later Normal POV...**_

"Sandshrew where are you?" All four of them chorused.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu chimed in as well.

The group looked around worriedly not finding any sign of Sandshrew anywhere until they felt a rumble underneath the ground.

"Whoa! What is this shaking?" Ashley asked as she tried to maintain her footing. She was able to do so thankfully.

Out of the ground popped Sandshrew with Meowth on his tail.

"Hey it's Meowth!" Ashley said as she took out her Pokeball containing Wartortle as Pikachu jumped down beside Wartortle.

"I know that Meowth!" Brock said.

"Who are ya'll?" AJ asked.

"AJ you shouldn't have asked that." Misty said.

Team Rocket showed up and before they could start their stupid motto Wartortle drenched them and Pikachu shocked them. Not enough to send them blasting off though. They then said they had no interest in AJ's second-rate Sandshrew.

"AJ time for your 200th Victory!" Ashley said.

"Sandshrew attack!" AJ said as he cracked his whip.

The battle went back and forth between AJ and Team Rocket. Finally Sandshrew just ended the battle quickly with a Fissure strike as Team Rocket was knocked into a tree and ended up unconscious.

The sign on the outside of the gym changed to read 200 wins 0 losses. Sandshrew then glowed, got bigger and grew spikes on his back.

"AJ look!" Ashley exclaimed happily. "Your Sandshrew evolved into Sandslash! Do you want to travel with my friends and me?"

"No thank you." AJ said. "I have a promise to keep with Sandshrew, I mean Sandslash. We are going to travel the world. Hopefully we will meet again Ashe."

"Let's hope we do." Ashley said.

With that, everyone parted ways.

Ashley and Company continued to travel for about a month catching some more Pokemon. Ashley now has the Nidoran Female and Nidoran Male Evolutionary lines. They continue their journey until they walked into a fog bank. They heard someone shouting out answers to questions from several other older boys. Ashley took Pikachu toward the voices and wondered what was going on.

* * *

_**Finally at the source of the voices...**_

Ashley saw a building just beyond the fog that was starting to clear. She then heard an automated voice.

"Today's special class Fog Battle Techniques has come to a close. Tomorrow's class will be Snow Battle Secrets." The voice finished.

"I guess I will get turned into a Snowman tomorrow." Joe said as he took out a picture and looked at it with a blush.

"Hey there." Ashley said as she went up to the treadmill. "My name is Ashley Ketchum. I am from Pallet Town."

"My name is Joe." Joe said. "I am a student here at Pokemon Tech. Are you just starting your journey?"

"Yes I am." Ashley said. "I am 14 years old."

"Aren't you a little old to be starting a journey?" Joe asked.

"I had to go to school first to learn the basics about traveling and surviving." Ashley said. "This is my starter Pikachu."

"You aren't very smart choosing an Electric Type to start out with." One of the boys that was quizzing Joe said. "You must be a really pathetic trainer."

"PATHETIC?!" Ashley asked angrily as anger ticks appeared on her forehead. "I WILL SHOW YOU PATHETIC! LET'S BATTLE RIGHT NOW!"

"I am not going to waste my time on an old lady like you." The boy said. "You have to be what 30?"

"I'm 14 you little imbecile!" Ashley exclaimed even angrier. "Pikachu use Volt Tackle to knock this idiot down a notch!"

Pikachu nodded as his body was engulfed in a yellow aura as well as wind.

"Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu said as he knocked the idiot out.

"Let's get out of here!" All the boys cried as they picked up their comrade and ran away.

"Joe, why were those boys hassling you?" Ashley asked with concern.

"They weren't hassling me, they are just trying to help me get stronger. So I can leave this dreadful place and start my own journey."

"I started my journey late as well." Ashley said as she offered her hand. "Do you want to be friends?"

"Sure, I would like that Ashley." Joe said.

"Oh please call me Ashe." Ashley said with a smile.

"Ash?" Joe asked confused. "But that's a guys name why do you go by a guys name when it's obvious that you are a very pretty girl."

Ashley tries not to get mad at this younger kid. She manages to succeed. She then explains.

"My friend call me Ashe because it's short for Ashley." Ashley said. "I spell it with an e on the end to make it a bit more gender specific."

"Oh I see." Joe said. "So how long have you been traveling?"

"I have been traveling for two months with my friends Misty and Brock." Ashley said. "They should be here pretty soon."

"Oh okay." Joe said. "So do you want to see the school?"

"Sure!" Ashley says excitedly. "Where is it?"

"Right over there." Joe said as the rest of the fog cleared. "Let's meet our top beginner."

"What does she look like?" The Raven-Haired blue clad girl asked.

Joe pulled out a picture and showed it to Ashley.

"Her name is Giselle." Joe said. "She is tough, but she is sweet at the same time."

Joe then blushed and Ashley saw what was going on.

"So do you like this girl?" Ashley asked.

"That obvious?" Joe asked.

"See for yourself." Ashley said as she pulled out a mirror for Joe to see.

"Oh, I guess it is all over my face." Joe said as the blush faded after he calmed down.

Ashley and Joe headed into the school as Misty and Brock joined them.

Misty and Brock introduced themselves to Joe.

"So you're from Cerulean City?" Joe asked. "You are a gym leader as well aren't you?"

Misty nods as Joe pulls a simulation up.

"Cerulean Gym, Water Pokemon right?" Joe asked as Misty nodded. "I've beaten it before on the simulator."

"A simulation is no substitute for a real battle." Misty said as she pulled out a Pokeball. "Do you want to have one?"

"Sure." Joe says as he goes up to a shelf full of Pokeballs and picks one up. "Weepinbell come on out."

"Starmie I choose you." Misty said.

The battle goes back and forth with neither Pokemon gaining a clear advantage. Starmie finally knocks Weepinbell out.

"Well I guess I still have a lot to learn." Joe said as he recalled Weepinbell. "I should've expected that type of battle from a Gym Leader."

"That is right Joe." a girl with long Raven Hair wearing a school uniform says as she walks in. "You are an embarrassment to the school! How can you call yourself a Pokemon Tech Student?"

Misty walked up to the girl and demanded her name.

"My name is Giselle." Giselle says as she goes off into a rant about her accomplishments and this and that. During her rant she sees Ashley look over toward her angrily.

"Misty battle her!" Ashley demanded. "Show her what a Cerulean City Gym Leader is made of!"

Misty nods as her and Giselle go head to head. The battle ends in a draw with Starmie and Graveler fainting at the same time.

"Mist, you should've healed Starmie before the battle or used Staryu." Ashley said.

"I know Ashe, I was just so mad!" Misty said. "Anger was clouding my judgement."

"That just shows that you aren't Gym Leader material at all!" Giselle said snobbishly. "You are an embarrassment to Gym Leaders everywhere!"

"Oh and I suppose you are the perfect example of a boarding school student huh Giselle?" Ashley said with an angry glare. "I challenge you to a battle one on one right here and now!"

"I will still beat you just like I did your friend." Giselle said as she grabbed another Pokeball and threw it. "Cubone I choose you!"

"Pikachu, you are going to sit out of this battle." Ashley said to her starter. "You still need to recover from your battle with AJ."

Pikachu nodded in understanding.

"I heard you were 14 just like me and just starting out your journey." Giselle said snobbishly. "My Cubone will have no trouble beating you. You probably don't have any more than three Pokemon on you."

"I actually have six and several more at Professor Oak's Lab in Pallet Town." Ashley said as she grabbed a Pokeball off of her belt. "Ivysaur I choose you! You see, two months ago I graduated with honors from Pallet Town Pokemon Academy which I believe is a rival prep school of Pokemon Tech. I have also raised Pikachu from a little Pichu from when I was ten. As well as Ivysaur, Charmeleon, and Wartortle from Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. I also raised my Butterfree and Pidgeotto from Caterpie and Pidgey respectively. I have just recently captured both Nidoran Evolutionary lines female and male. So be prepared to lose Miss Top Beginner of Pokemon Technical! Ivysaur start things off with Grass Pledge!"

Ivysaur nodded and stomped the ground as it sent several twisters made of grass up from the ground. This struck Cubone dead on causing serious damage. Eventually Cubone Evolved into Marowak which made the battle even more interesting.

"So what, your Cubone evolved into Marowak!" Ashley said after she dexed it. "It won't help matters any. Ivysaur Sunny Day, Grass Pledge, and Solar Beam together!"

The sun made the power of Solar Beam even more powerful than usual. It also gave an extra boost to Grass Pledge. Marowak tried to dodge it but couldn't. Marowak was immediately knocked out.

"Marowak is unable to battle." Brock said. "The winner is Ivysaur. Therefore the winner of this match is Ashley Ketchum from Pallet Town."

Giselle nodded in defeat and went over to Ashley and shook her hand. Ashley returned the handshake and then recalled Ivysaur.

"I would be honored to call you a friend if you will let me." Giselle said. "I learned a lot from you and am going to start my own journey and earn my badges the right way."

Ashley thought about the proposition and agreed.

"I would also be honored to be your friend Giselle." Ashley said. "You can call me Ashe by the way."

Giselle was about to say something but was cut off by Ashley.

"Ashe is short for Ashley, and I spell it with an e to make it gender specific." Ashley said as she pointed to herself.

Giselle nodded in understanding.

Having overheard the conversation between Ashley and Giselle, Joe said that he wanted to travel as well. Giselle and Joe decided to travel together after checking in with their parents. Both sets of parents approved so Giselle and Joe set off on their journey together after dropping out of Pokemon Tech.

Team Rocket was disappointed as they didn't get to encounter their enemies at all. They still needed to get that Pikachu.

* * *

_**As the journey continues...**_

Ashley is looking at the map and notices that they are really close to the Hidden Village. In fact, this path led straight to the Hidden Village but was littered with traps.

Ashley then looked over the map for an alternate route to avoid the traps. She found one easily and told her friends that they needed to go the way she found to avoid the traps.

Misty and Brock nodded and then followed Ashley's lead. They arrived at the village via the back entrance. Ashley told her friends to stay behind. She then walked up to the cabin and knocked.

The door opened to reveal a blue-haired girl with sapphire-blue eyes about 19 wearing a Pink Blouse underneath a set of red overalls. She also had a read headband in her hair that was in a braid with a red Ponytail holder at the base of the braid and a green bow at the top of the braid which started at the top of her neck. The braid looked to be about waist-length.

"Can I help you?" The young lady asked. "How did you avoid the traps?"

"A map the Professor Oak gave me of this place at the beginning of my journey." Ashley said. "My name is Ashley Ketchum. These are my friends Misty and Brock."

"Nice to meet you." Misty said.

"What is your name my dear girl?" Brock asked as he grabbed her hand. "I would like to go on a date with you. Would you like to go out with me?"

The blue-haired girl was confused and didn't know what to say. She thought this guy was cute, but he was way too forward.

"CAN UP YOUR HORMONES FOR ONE SECOND BROCK!" The two girls accompanying him said as they whacked him upside the head with their mallets and dragged him to underneath a tree. Brock quickly recovered and ran up to where the girls have returned.

"That was fast." the girl said with a giggle. "My name is Melanie and I am the owner of this village."

Melanie then realized who Ashley was.

"Hey you're that young lady that Professor Oak always talked about aren't you?" Melanie said. "I used to be one of his students and later his aid then I moved here when I turned 18 because my parents told me it was time to move out. I used to live next door to Professor Oak's Lab and Pokemon Preserve. Did you happen to receive a Bulbasaur when you were younger?"

Ashley nodded and took out her Ivysaur's Pokeball.

"Come on out Ivysaur I choose you." Ashley said.

Ivysaur immediately ran over to Melanie and knocked her down happy to see his old trainer.

"I see Professor Oak chose wisely." Melanie said as she petted the seed Pokemon. "You evolved it into Ivysaur. Good work Ashley, I knew you would be a good trainer for Bulbasaur when I told Professor Oak to give him to you. I was right! He is a very healthy Ivysaur now."

Ashley put her hand behind her head in embarrassment.

"Thanks Melanie." Ashley said.

"You are very welcome Ashe." Melanie said. "So what brings you here?"

Before Ashley could say anything Pikachu and several of the other sick Pokemon were sucked up. Misty grabbed both Poliwag and Oddish and saved them from the vacuum hose.

Pikachu had destroyed the the container from the inside out releasing himself as well as the other Pokemon. Team Rocket tried to say their stupid Motto but were sent into the stratosphere before they could even start.

"Team Rocket is Blasting off again!" Team Rocket said as a star twinkled in the distance.

After being saved by Misty, Oddish and Poliwag wanted to go with her. They didn't want to battle her so they rooted through her bag and found two Pokeballs. Oddish used her leaves and Poliwag used her tail. The two Pokemon after using their leaves and tail respectively touched the button on Misty's Pokeballs and were sucked in. Misty opted to send Poliwag to the Cerulean Gym for safe keeping and kept Oddish on her.

Ashley and Misty waved goodbye to Melanie and so did Brock. As they were walking away Misty looked over toward Brock.

"So Brock did you kiss her goodbye?" Misty asked with a smirk.

"N-no w-why would I d-do that?" Brock asked.

"Because you love her!" Ashley said with same type of smirk that Misty had. "Mist is right you should've kissed her and asked her to be your girlfriend. I could tell that she liked you as well."

Brock got frustrated and blushed a crimson red and covered both girls' mouths.

"You two be quiet she might hear you." Brock said as he dragged the two girls away by their hair.

"BROCK! STOP IT YOU ARE SO RUINING OUR HAIR!" Ashley and Misty scolded.

"It serves you right." Brock said. "When you two pull me by the ears it hurts!"

Ashley and Misty blushed in embarrassment and nodded in understanding.

Brock then let the girls go so they could walk again. Our heroes now continue their trek to Vermilion City.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Next Time:**_ Ashley, Misty, and Brock continue their journey through Kanto. They come across a hurt Growlithe. Also Ashley and company arrive in a town where a gang of Squirtle are causing mischief. They also come across a light house in the fog. What will happen? Be on the lookout to find out!

_**Next Time on Ashley's Pokemon Adventures:**__** Kanto:**_ _**Episode 05: Cerulean to Vermilion Adventures! Part 2 **_Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you!

Well what did you think? The next chapter may be a bit longer than my normal chapters are because I am covering multiple events in one chapter. However it probably won't be as long as chapter three was. This is my first attempt at and Ash is born as Ashley story. Please be gentle. I hope you enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK

P.S. I am going to use attacks from all generations in this story as well as Pokemon from all regions as well. It is four years later than the Anime starts. Ashley is 14 and not 10. Just thought I would let my readers know that.


	5. Cerulean to Vermilion Adventures! Part 2

**_Ashley's Pokemon Adventures: Kanto  
_**

**_Author: AshK  
_**

**_Episode 05: Cerulean to Vermilion Adventures! Part 2  
_**

**_Pairing for this story: Ashley/FemAsh X Gary Palletshipping because they are both from Pallet.  
_**

**_Guest Appearances in the chapter:_** Bill: 24 Gary: 14

_**Disclaimer:**_ I never have and never will own Pokemon. I am only writing this fic for enjoyment and to pay tribute to the creators and writers of Pokemon._**  
**_

* * *

_**Previously...**_

Ashley and company were on their way to Vermilion City and met a wild Pokemon trainer by the name of AJ who was trying to get to 200 victories. First he managed to defeat Ashley in a four on four battle. Ashley also got injured trying to protect a fainted Pikachu from further harm as she jumped in the way of one of AJ's devastating combination attacks. She recovered quickly though and made peace with AJ and became friends with him. Team Rocket kidnapped Sandshrew thinking it was Pikachu. Eventually Team Rocket was defeated for AJ's 200th Victory.

After another month of traveling, Ashley and company came across a prep school known as Pokemon Tech. The programs at this school were similar to programs at Ashley's old school Pallet Town Pokemon Academy. Ashley and company met a trainer named Joe and a trainer named Giselle who attended Pokemon Tech. Ashley didn't like the attitude Giselle had and neither did Misty. Misty also battle Joe's Weepinbell with Starmie and won. Unfortunately, the same can't be said about Misty's battle with Giselle which ended in a draw. Giselle then got on her high horse and started to rant at how great she was, this only led to more fuel to Ashley's fire. Ashley had told Giselle that she was an embarrassment to Pokemon Prep School students all over. Giselle and Ashley had a battle, Giselle's Cubone which eventually evolved into Marowak battled Ashley's Ivysaur. Marowak ended up losing the battle. This caused Giselle to rethink her battling. Giselle then decided to start her own journey. Joe overheard this and decided to join Giselle on her journey as well. Giselle and Joe promised to meet Ashley again someday in a League Tournament.

After parting ways with Pokemon Tech, Giselle, and Joe; Ashley and Company went to a hidden village and met a young lady by the name of Melanie who took care of sick Pokemon. Ashley showed Melanie her Ivysaur which at one time was the Bulbasaur that Melanie had Professor Oak give to her. Melanie was pleased with how well Ivysaur was doing. She knew she made the right decision handing Bulbasaur to Professor Oak to give to Ashley to train. Of course this excitement was interrupted by the Comedy Relief Duo who ended up getting blasted off again like always. Now Ashley and Company are continuing their journey to Vermilion City so Ashley could take on the Vermilion City Gym Leader for her third badge.

* * *

_**As the Journey Continues...**_

Ashley and Company are continuing their journey when who should show up but none other than Gary.

"Gary what are you doing here you jerk?" Ashley asked trying to hide her face with is blushing beet red. "Do you want to battle me?"

"I came to apologize to you Ashe." Gary said as he too tries to hide his face that is also blushing beet red. "I was way out of line. I saw your battle on TV at the contest. You certainly are stronger than I initially thought you would be."

"What happened Gary?" Ashley asked as she looked up with her cheeks still tinted red. "Why have you been so cold to me since you started your journey? I haven't heard from you in years since you started your journey. We promised to keep in touch."

"I don't know Ashe." Gary said a he looked up to view Ashley's face. He also had cheeks tinted red. "I guess I was just mad that you weren't starting your journey with me. I wanted to travel with you."

"I wanted to travel with you too Gary." Ashley said. "It's just that Mother wanted me to get stronger before I started my journey. She also wanted me to learn how to cook and survive out in the wilderness. I also promised her that I would train all of my Pokemon every chance I got outside of school. That is how I got such a strong team. I accept your apology. Can we go back to being friends?"

"I don't see why we can't Ashe." Gary said as he embraced the girl. "I would really like that."

Ashley embraced Gary back. She felt safe in his arms for some reason. Also Gary felt safe in Ashley's arms.

"Hey Gary where are your cheerleaders?" Ashley asked curiously. She was also relieved as well.

"I got rid of them. They weren't really helping me with my journey. They reminded me too much of someone." Gary said

"Really, who did they remind you of?" Ashley asked as her blush deepened again along with Gary's. "Anyone I know?"

Brock saw this and told Misty that they needed to give the two some privacy.

"We better let them be." Brock said to Misty. "It seems those two have a lot to catch up on."

"I understand." Misty said. "Want to go get something to eat?"

Brock nods and he and Misty go find a Pokemon Center somewhere.

"They remind me of you Ashe." Gary said with a deeper blush. "Beautiful, sensitive, and lovely just like you."

"Wh-what are you saying Gary?" Ashley asked as her blush deepened as well. "Do you want to travel with my friends and me?"

"I just want to travel with you Ashe." Gary said.

"I can't just leave my friends behind." Ashley said. "How many badges do you have Gary?"

"I don't have any badges." Gary said. "I want to travel with you so I can obtain them the same time as you do. I guess Brock and Misty can travel with us."

Ashley's eyes teared up in happiness as she embraced Gary tighter and didn't want to let go. She seemed to have a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach when she was near Gary. Gary had the same warm feeling in his stomach when he was near Ashley.

"Thank you Gary!" Ashley said as she kissed him on the lips. "I knew you weren't mean like you pretended to be."

Gary returned the kiss to Ashley on her lips. They then kissed each other gently on the lips. Each time a bit longer than the last. Then their kiss deepened into a passionate loving kiss. Both Ashley and Gary came up for air and blushed at each other. Ashley realized the feeling she was having all along. The loneliness without Gary around even when she had her friends, the long nights she spent crying because of the loneliness even with her Pokemon there. She couldn't believe she was thinking this to herself. She was in love with Gary Oak.

Gary had had similar loneliness whenever they were apart. He couldn't stop thinking about the Beautiful Raven-Haired Girl in front of him. She had always been beautiful to him even when they had their fights. There was no denying it now, Gary was in love with Ashley.

"Do you um." Ashley started with a blush. "Take it a bit slow at first?"

"I would like that Ashe." Gary said. "Why the sudden interest in traveling with me?"

"Why the sudden interest in traveling with me?" Ashley asked. "Is there something you want to tell me Gary?"

Ashley's face was beet red the more she was around Gary as her heart beat faster in her chest. Gary's heart was feeling the same effect as Ashley's heart was.

"I am in love with you Ashley Ketchum." Gary finally said. "What about you?"

Ashley nodded shyly in response. "I am in love with you too Gary. I know we are only 14, but this just feels right. I would love to travel with you and call you my Boyfriend if you are willing to call me your Girlfriend."

Gary nodded in response and embraced the Raven-Haired girl in a passionate kiss once again. It had taken them 14 years to finally admit how they felt about each other they were glad they had that burden off of their chests.

They linked hands and went to find Brock and Misty. Along the way they saw a sick Growlithe. They quickly tended to it healing it and stuff. Ashley wanted to catch it, but she already had a strong Fire Type Pokemon in Charmeleon.

"Gary, do you want to capture that Growlithe?" Ashley asked her new boyfriend. "I would, but I already have several strong Pokemon."

"I think I will come on out Squirtle!" Gary said.

"Your Squirtle hasn't evolved yet?" Ashley asked curiously. "It's been four years since you received it, he should be a Wartortle by now."

"I told you I really didn't take training seriously because I was worried about you and how safe you would be going to school instead of journeying with me. I do have an Eevee, a Krabby, and a Pidgeotto, on me in addition to my Squirtle. I think I will catch that Growlithe. Squirtle use Water Pledge!"

Squirtle did so as the Growlithe tried to get up and attack again but fainted on the spot. Gary let loose his Pokeball and captured the Growlithe with no problem. Squirtle then glowed and grew and evolved into Watortle as he took a pose. Ashley had an idea and took out her Pokedex.

"What Gender are my Pokemon other than Pikachu?" Ashley asked her dex.

"You're Pokemon are as follows. Pikachu male, Ivysaur female, Charmeleon male, Wartortle female, Pidgeotto female, and Butterfree male." The dex finished.

Ashley then sent out her Ivysaur and apologized.

"Ivysaur I am so sorry, I thought you were male since female starters are not very common at all." Ashley said as she sent out Wartortle and Pidgeotto as well and apologized to them for thinking they were male. They all nodded and chattered with her. Since she had a gift that she could understand Pokemon she was able to understand the acceptance of her apology.

Gary looked at Ashley's Pokemon and was impressed. Ashley sure had matured over the four years and also has become even more beautiful than she was when she was ten.

"Gary, do you want to battle Brock and Misty for a badge so you will have two badges like me?" Ashley asked her boyfriend as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I sure would like to do that Ashe." Gary said as he stroked his Girlfriends raven hair. "I am so glad we finally got together."

"So am I Gary." Ashley said as she gave Gary another kiss on the lips that Gary returned she then glanced at her watch and then noticed that they have been out here for an hour already. "Yikes Gary! We need to get to the Pokemon Center to meet up with Misty and Brock. Let's go!"

Ashley then grabbed Gary by the hand gently and they both went to the Pokemon Center after returning their Pokemon.

* * *

_**Inside the Pokemon Center...**_

Brock and Misty were finishing up their desserts when they noticed to figures holding hands with each other coming in. They noticed the girl had her head on the guys shoulder. On closer inspection, the blush on their cheeks was perfectly clear they have just recently confessed their feelings. Spiky-haired 14 year old boy had on a Ying Yang Necklace was wearing a purple shirt, brown cargo pants as well as a Pokeball belt. His shoes were blue with white soles while the girl wore all blue a blue tank top, a blue denim skirt, a Pokeball belt around her waist which also functioned to hold her skirt up to keep it from falling down. She was also wearing blue calf-length socks with Pink Tennis shoes with white soles. Then Brock and Misty did a double take as they saw it was Ashley and Gary cuddling each other. Pikachu was on Ashley's shoulder, while an Eevee was on the ground walking next to Gary.

"Ashe?" Misty asked. "What are you doing holding Gary's hand? I thought you hated him."

Ashley just giggled. "I told you that I liked him and was just a bit angry how he treated me last time we met. We are Boyfriend and Girlfriend now."

Gary nodded in acknowledgement. "We have known each other all our lives after all and got close. It was at first a sibling-type love but continued to grow. We decided to confess and become a couple."

Misty smiled happily and ran over to Ashley and squealed. "I knew it I knew it! I want details. We can leave Gary and Brock here."

Ashley nodded and squealed and gave Gary a loving kiss on the lips. "I will see you later my love."

"I will see you as well my love." Gary said as he returned the loving kiss that Ashley had given him.

Ashley and Misty went off to talk as Pikachu followed behind and jumped up on Ashley's shoulder. Ashley and Misty got a room for themselves as well as one for the boys. They took the key cards to their rooms and went upstairs. Gary and Brock just looked on as the two girls went upstairs.

"So Gary, how did you two get together?" Brock asked.

"Well," Gary said as he started to tell his story from when him and Ashe first met when they were babies.

Ashley was also telling Misty about how her and Gary met when they were babies as well right up until present time.

"Oh wow." Misty said. "So that's why you are so taken with him. Why did it take you 14 years to get together?"

"Well I wanted to travel with him on his journey." Ashley said. "Unfortunately, my mother wanted me to go to school to learn survival in the wilderness, and how to make various meals. I also had to learn the basics reading writing and arithmetic. I am actually really glad that Mother had me stay home for a bit to train. It helped me get a lot closer to my Pokemon."

Ashley then pets Pikachu on the head.

"I actually got Pikachu as a Pichu." Ashley said as she held the electric mouse close to her heart. "Pichu evolved because I took great care of him and was his friend. Pichu to Pikachu is a friendship evolution."

"Wow Ashe, you really are smarter than the average trainer just starting off his or her journey." Misty said as she took her hair out of the Ponytail.

"Mist I think you need wear your hair down and let it grow out." Ashley said. "It will be a better look for your new outfit that I am going to take you to get."

Misty thinks about it. She has been wearing the same clothes for years, but she did that primarily because of being a Tomboy. Since she has been traveling with Ashe, Misty has been wanting to shed her Tomboyish Persona. She decided that it was best that she let her hair grow out and wore it down.

"That is a good idea Ashe." Misty said. "So give me the news on Gary. Are you two officially a couple?"

"Yes we are." Ashley said with a blush. "Also, Gary hasn't received any badges. He was just training the last four years. He doesn't have as many Pokemon as I have. He even apologized to me for doing that. He also wanted to travel with us. Though we are rivals, we are also boyfriend and girlfriend and want to travel together. Would that be okay with you?"

"Sure, it's okay." Misty said. "Does Gary want to challenge Brock and me for a badge?"

"Yes he does." Ashley said. "You do have plenty don't you?"

"Yes I do. It doesn't matter where a Gym Battle is held as long as both the Gym Leader and Challenger agree." Misty said.

"That's good to hear." Ashley said with a smile. "Well I am going to go for a run, do you want to come with me?"

"No thank you, I need to think of a good strategy against Gary." Misty said as she smiled.

"That works for me." Ashley says as she changes out of her skirt and into blue short Denim Shorts to make it easier for her to run. "See you later Mist."

"See you Ashe." Misty said as she waved to her friend.

* * *

_**In Brock and Gary's Room...**_

"So Brock, do you think I could battle you for a badge?" Gary asked. "I have basically just spent the last four years training so I don't have badges."

"I wouldn't mind battling you." Brock said. "Are you going to travel with us?"

"If it's okay with you and Misty." Gary says. "Ashe wants to travel with me as well."

"That works. By the way, how did you manage to confess your true feelings to Ashe?" Brock asked.

Gary sat down and went into his story. The story ended.

"So you're saying that you always liked Ashe, but you were too afraid she wouldn't feel the same way because she decided to go to school and obey her mom's wishes?" Brock asks.

"Pretty much." Gary said with a beet red blush on his face. "She is very pretty."

"She sure is, but she is too young for me. I prefer girls who are my age or older." Brock said.

"She is only five years younger than you and so is Misty." Gary said.

"If she was only one year it would be a different story. She is too immature for me." Brock said.

Gary rolls his eyes. "Says the guy that goes GaGa over every beautiful girl he sees except for Ashe and Misty."

"I see Ashe and Misty as little sisters." Brock said.

"Don't you already have several younger siblings?" Gary asked.

"I do, but they are not as sweet as Ashe and Misty are." Brock says.

Gary nods in agreement.

* * *

_**With Ashley and Misty after Ashley returns from her walk and changes back into her normal attire...**_

"Hey Mist should we go get the boys so we can continue searching for new Pokemon?" Ashley asks.

"That sounds like a good idea Ashe." Misty said.

With that Ashley and Misty leave their room, lock it and go to the boys room.

Ashley knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" Gary's voice asks from behind the door.

"Come on Gary, it's me Ashley." Ashley said.

"I'm here too as well." Misty said.

Gary opened the door and was greeted by Ashley jumping into his arms. Gary catches Ashley Bridal Style. Misty quickly takes a picture.

"Now take her over the threshold Gary." Misty said with a wink.

"Ashe wh-what are you doing?" Gary stuttered out of surprise. He then decided carry Ashley into his and Brocks Room Bridal style.

"I am just happy to finally to be together with you that's all."" Ashley says as she wraps her arms around Gary's neck and kisses him lovingly. "Are you ready to have your gym battles?"

Gary nods and gently sets Ashley down.

"There is a battlefield behind the Pokemon Center." Brock said as he pointed out the window that faced a battle field.

With that Ashley and Company head down to the battlefield.

"2-on-2." Ashley says as she takes her place as referee and winks at Gary. "Win this battle for me Gary."

Gary Blushed and nodded as he sent out his Wartortle against Brocks Geodude.

"Geodude use Rock Throw on Wartortle!" Brock said.

"Dodge it Wartortle and use Water Pledge!" Gary said.

Wartortle hit his hand on the ground and sent several Water spouts toward Geodude causing Massive Damage nearly knocking it out, luckilly Geodude's Sturdy ability kept it from being knocked out. That wouldn't last long though.

"Wartortle finish this move off with Water Pledge!" Gary ordered.

Geodude tried to dodge it, but was unsuccessful. Geodude was knocked out.

"Geodude is unable to battle, the winner is Wartortle." Ashley says as she raises her left arm.

"Geodude return." Brock says. "Onix come on out."

"Onix Vs. Wartortle go!" Ashley said.

"Onix Bind Wartortle and use Rock Throw." Brock ordered.

The battle goes back and forth until Wartortle can no longer battle.

"Wartortle is unable to battle, the winner is Onix." Ashley said as she raised her right hand.

"Great job Wartortle, return you deserve a good rest." Gary said. "I choose you Krabby use Bubble and Bubble Beam Combination!"

The combination move hit Onix before he could even bind the attacker. The move knocked Onix out pretty soundly after the battle went back and forth for a while.

"Onix is unable to battle." Ashley said. "The winner of this submatch is Krabby, therefore the winner of this match is Gary!"

"Good job Onix, Return." Brock said as he recalled his Pokemon and went over to Gary.

"Here Gary you have earned this Boulder Badge." Brock said. "Congratulations."

"Thanks Brock." Gary said as Ashley ran over to him and embraced her boyfriend.

"Gar-Bear you did it!" Ashley said happily as she cuddled with Gary. "We need to heal your Pokemon and we need to get you a grass or Electric type for your battle against Misty."

"I understand Ashe." Gary said as he embraced his girlfriend back. "Sorry Misty, my current team just isn't right to take you on. We are going to have to postpone our battle for now."

"Alright Gary." Misty said with a wave. "I understand."

Gary and Ashley went off for Gary to train some more. Gary then sent his Krabby back to his Grandpa leaving his team with Eevee, Wartortle, Growlithe, and Pidgeotto. Ashley and Gary walked off hand-in-hand with each other.

* * *

_**Where Ashley and Gary were training...**_

Gary battled several Pokemon and managed to capture a Bellsprout. Also by a stroke of look, he captured a Pikachu. He had trained Bellsprout in battles against Ashe for several hours as well as against wild Pokemon. Eventually Bellsprout evolved into Weepinbell so Gary was ready to take on Misty. He even trained his Pikachu against Ashley's Pikachu. The Pikachu he had captured was female. Ashley was happy for that occurrence. Ashley and Gary continued to train until they knew that Gary was ready to take on Misty. Ashley and Gary also trained there bodies and minds as well. They were going to enjoy this journey. Even moreso now that they have finally confessed to each other. With that, Ashley and Gary headed back to the Pokemon Center Battlefield and got ready for Gary's battle with Misty.

* * *

_**At the battlefield...**_

Misty is on one side of the ring, and Gary is on the other. Brock has taken the place of Ashley as the referee so Ashley could cheer for her Boyfriend.

"Come on Gar-Bear!" Ashley said with a smile as she blew a kiss to he boyfriend. "I know you can beat Misty. You have gotten so strong in our training."

"I will do this for you Ashykins." Gary said as he smiled caught the kiss and blew one back to her. "All for you."

"Oh Gar-Bear." Ashley says with a blush as she catches the kiss and watches her love battle. "I love you."

"I love you too Ashykins." Gary said with a blush. "This is all for you!"

With that the battle commences.

"Pikachu I choose you!" Gary said to his newest capture.

Once Gary's Pikachu was released, she winked at Ashley's Pikachu and blushed. Ashley's Pikachu blushed as well.

"I am going to have to come up with a nickname for you later." Gary said to his Pokemon. "Right now lets battle girl!"

Gary's Pikachu nodded and took a stance.

"Misty calls Staryu!" Misty says.

"Staryu vs. Pikachu." Brock said. "Let the battle begin."

"Staryu use Swift to start things off!" Misty exclaimed.

"Dodge it Pikachu and use Volt Tackle!" Gary said.

Gary's Pikachu dodged the attack somehow as a yellow Aura made of electricity and wind surrounded her. The sheer speed of Gary's Pikachu was unmatched. Staryu tried to dodge it but took the attack right in the jewel which caused it to crack. Electricity coursed through the body of Staryu knocking it out in one hit.

"Staryu is unable to battle." Brock said. "Pikachu is the winner."

Ashley rushed over to Gary and embraced him lovingly. "I knew you could do it Gare-Bear. Now just beat Starmie and you will have the badge as well."

With that Ashley spun him around and locked lips with him then released. "That's for good luck Gare-Bear."

"Thanks Ashykins." Gary said. "I am so glad we got together!"

Ashley nodded and and went back to the sideline to cheer her boyfriend on.

"Staryu return nice job." Misty said. "Misty calls Starmie!"

With that a Purple Star that was a little bit bigger than Staryu emerged from the ball. This star had ten points instead of five and was part Psychic. This battle won't be as easy as the previous one because Starmie is more powerful than Staryu. Gary's Pikachu was looking the worse for the wear as she was struggling to hold a fighting stance. She hasn't had as much battling experience as Ashley's Pikachu has had. This gave Misty the opening she had been looking for.

"Pikachu, use Thundershock!" Gary said.

Pikachu nodded and released a small beam of electricity at the Purple Star. The Thundershock itself did a lot of damage to Starmie, but this didn't deter Misty from anything. She was the Gym Leader after all.

"Starmie use Rapid Spin followed by Power Gem!" Misty chimed in.

Starmie did as it was told and then fired the Power Gem right at Pikachu knocking her out. It was a rock move afterall.

"Pikachu is unable to battle!" Brock says. "The winner is Starmie."

"Good job Pikachu, take a nice rest girl." Gary said as he held up Pikachu's Pokeball.

Before Gary could place his Pikachu's Pokeball on the target, Ashley's Pikachu snatched it and released the Pokemon. He wanted to make sure she was alright. She nodded toward Ashley's Pikachu confirming that she was alright. Ashley's Pikachu then gave the Pokeball back to Gary.

"Nice job girl, take a nice rest." Gary said holding up the Pokeball once again. "Return!"

Gary's Pikachu was returned as he pulled out another Pokeball.

"Come on out Weepinbell, I choose you!" Gary said. "Start things off with Mega Drain and then use Vine Whip!"

Weepinbell nodded as he came out and executed the order. Since Starmie had already been battling for a while, the combination of Mega Drain and Vine Whip did Starmie in.

"Starmie is unable to battle, " Brock said. "The winner is Weepinbell. Misty is no longer able to use a Pokemon. Therefore the winner of this match is Gary Oak from Pallet Town."

"Nice job Starmie return." Misty said as she walked over to Gary. "Here you go Gary. You have earned this badge."

Gary accepted the badge and then rushed over to his Girlfriend and embraced her.

"Ashykins, I did it! Just like you said." Gary said as he embraced his love.

"I knew you could do that Gare-Bear." Ashley said as she embraced her love. "Can we go on that date now?"

"I don't see why not, but first I have to heal my Pokemon." Gary said.

"I better heal mine too then." Ashley said.

"Return Weepinbell." Gary said as he recalled his Pokemon.

With that our four heroes headed off to the Pokemon Center to heal their Pokemon. After that was done, Ashley and Gary went out on their first date.

* * *

_**After Ashley and Gary got back from their date...**_

"Are you sure you want to travel with Brock and Misty Gary?" Ashley asked as she laid her head on Gary's shoulder. "It would be so much more romantic if it was just you and me traveling."

"I agree with you there Ashe, but Brock has the map and you also promised Misty you would take her shopping for a better wardrobe." Gary said. "I think it's better that we travel together the four of us."

"I guess you are right." Ashley said kind of sadly. "It just wouldn't be the same without those two around. They are our best friends afterall. I really enjoyed our date Gare Bear."

"So did I Ashykins." Gary said. "We will have plenty more throughout our journey together."

"I know we will." Ashley said happily with a sigh. "We have to get to our rooms before curfew."

With that Ashley and Gary agreed, embraced and kissed passionately and lovingly. They then went to their respectful rooms. Ashley's room with Misty, and Gary's room with Brock.

Our four heroes watched TV for a while and then fell asleep peacefully. Tomorrow was another day.

* * *

_**The Next Morning...**_

_****_All four of our heroes got up at the same time. Ashley did her morning ritual, followed by Misty.

In their own room, Brock and Gary were busy with their morning rituals.

Our four heroes packed their stuff up and headed downstairs with their keys.

After turning them in, our heroes continued their journey.

On their way to Vermilion City, Ashley and Company encountered several mischievous Squirtles that caused trouble. Team Rocket then showed up to make things even worse eventually Team Rocket was sent blasting off again, and Misty captured the leader of the Squirtle Squad because he wanted to be part of Misty's Team. Brock then captured a Sandshrew along the way as well but had it transported to Pewter Gym for safe keeping. The journey continued until Ashley and Company came across a lighthouse. They met a Pokemaniac named Bill, and Ashley got data on Eevee and was even given an Eevee Egg by Bill as a thank you gift for helping him save his Lighthouse and his friend Dragonite from Team Rocket. Ashley also caught a Krabby that was even bigger than Gary's

As our four heroes traveled Brock going Crazy over every girl he saw and being dragged away by Misty and only Misty now, Ashley was too busy being with Gary to even care about Brock's Hormones. Ashley and Gary had a few dates by themselves for the next several weeks it took them about a month to get to Vermilion City. Ashley managed to capture some more Pokemon she caught the Oddish-Gloom-Vileplume evolutionary line as well as the Bellsprout-Weepinbell-Victreebel evolutionary line. Not to be outdone by Gary's Growlithe, Ashley captured a Vulpix. Eventually Ashley's Eevee egg hatched into a female Eevee and Ashley sent Butterfree to Professor Oak for safekeeping. So Ashley's team now consists of Pikachu, Ivysaur, Charmeleon, Wartortle, Pidgeotto, and Eevee.

Gary's tem consists of Wartortle, Pidgeotto, Growlithe, Weepinbell, Pikachu, and Eevee. Ashley and Gary's team each have a nice balance. Misty's team consists of Staryu, Starmie, Goldeen, Gyarados, Squirtle, and Oddish at the moment. Poliwag is at the gym being taken care of. Brock also decided to bring his Sandshrew into the fold. So his team consists of Onix, Geodude, Sandshrew, and Zubat. Now Ashley and Gary come to a scenic overlook and see a harbor.

"Hey Gare-Bear look down there." Ashley says as she lays her head on Gary's shoulder. "Is that the city I think it is?"

"Yes Ashykins it is." Gary says as he strokes her hair. "That is Vermilion City the location of our next Pokemon Gym Battle."

"Gare Bear can we just sit here and make camp for the night?" Ashley asks pleadingly. "I want to see the nice sunset."

"I would like that Ashykins." Gary says. "We will set up camp here."

"YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS DO WHAT YOU WANT!" Misty exclaims angrily. "I AM GOING TO GO CHECK INTO THE POKEMON CENTER! WE HAVE BEEN CAMPING OUT FOR A MONTH SINCE WE LEFT THE LAST POKEMON CENTER WE STAYED AT!"

"I think I'm going to head to the Pokemon Center as well." Brock said to the two lovebirds that were sitting on the bench. "I have got to see if this Nurse Joy will go out with me."

With that Ashley and Gary understood what their two friends wanted to do and let them. Ashley and Gary sat on the overlook and watched the sunset then set up their tents and fell asleep peacefully. Next stop Vermilion Gym. Also Ashley decided to keep Eevee outside of her Pokeball. Pikachu understood and decided to go inside his Pokeball. After all if Gary's Pikachu didn't mind the Pokeball, why should he?

Where one adventure ends, another begins. What else is in store for Ashley and company! Be on the look out to find out.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Next Time:**_ With Gary now traveling with our heroes and Ashley and Gary dating, Ashley and Gary focus on their next challenge. The Vermilion City Gym Leader Lt. Surge. Will they win or lose? Be on the lookout to find out!

_**Next Time on Ashley's Pokemon Adventures**__**:**__** Kanto:**_ _**Episode 06: Electric Shock Showdowns! **_Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you!

Well what did you think? The next chapter may be a bit longer than my normal chapters are because I am covering multiple events in one chapter. However it probably won't be as long as chapter three was. This is my first attempt at and Ash is born as Ashley story. Please be gentle. I hope you enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK

P.S. I am going to use attacks from all generations in this story as well as Pokemon from all regions as well. It is four years later than the Anime starts. Ashley is 14 and not 10. Just thought I would let my readers know that.

P.P.S. In this story Ash was always Ashley which is why I am making this into a Palletshipping story only Ash is Ashley instead. She has always been female in this story which is why Gary seems to be falling in love with her.


	6. Vermilion City Adventures and More!

**_Ashley's Pokemon Adventures: Kanto  
_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance  
_**

**_Author: AshK  
_**

**_Episode 06: Vermilion City Adventures and More!  
_**

**_Pairing for this story:_** Ashley/FemAsh x Gary

_**Disclaimer:**_ I never have and never will own Pokemon. I am only writing this fic for enjoyment and to pay tribute to the creators and writers of Pokemon._**  
**_

* * *

_**Previously...**_

Ashley and Gary trained for Gary's battle against Brock and Misty for his first two badges. They then discovered that they both had feelings for each other that reached beyond being Best Friends. They really didn't see each other as rivals anymore. Actually, they never did see each other as rivals. Eventually Ashley and Gary ended up becoming Boyfriend and Girlfriend. Gary then managed to defeat both Brock and Misty and earned the Boulder and Cascade Badges. Ashley and Gary have similar teams now after Ashley added a female Eevee to her team and sent her Butterfee to Professor Oak temporarily. She was able to get Pikachu to get into his Pokeball. Pikachu figured that if Gary's Pikachu didn't mind it, why should he. The two teams that are with Ashley and Gary are as follows:

Ashley's Team: Pikachu Male, Eevee Female, Ivysaur Female, Charmeleon Male, Wartortle Female, and Pidgeotto Female.

Gary's Team: Pikachu Female, Eevee Male, Weepinbell Male, Growlithe Female, Wartortle Male, and Pidgeotto Male.

While Ashley and Gary opted to camp out on the cliff overlooking the Downtown Vermilion City as well as Vermilion Harbor, Brock and Misty opted to go to the Pokemon Center to stay the night. Eventually Ashley and Gary fell asleep in their respective tents because they had a long day ahead of them tomorrow.

* * *

_**After parting ways with Brock and Misty for the night...  
**_

Ashley and Gary understood what their two friends wanted to do and let them. Ashley and Gary sat on the overlook and watched the sunset then set up their tents and fell asleep peacefully. Next stop Vermilion Gym. Also Ashley decided to keep Eevee outside of her Pokeball. Pikachu understood and decided to go inside his Pokeball. After all if Gary's Pikachu didn't mind the Pokeball, why should he? Ashley and Gary now had the best sleep they had ever had thanks to finally getting together.

* * *

_**The Next Morning...**_

Ashley was the first one up. She let out all of her Pokemon so they could get some Breakfast. She fixed each of her Pokemon their own special blend of Pokemon food. She had learned to do this during her years in school. She was really glad that she decided to obey her mother and go to school for a while before going on her journey. She probably figured that is she had started when everyone else did, she would probably still be struggling to formulate the right strategy.

"So Eevee, what do you think of this world so far?" Ashley asked her Evolution Pokemon.

Eevee was happily eating her food when her Mama asked her something. She then proceeded to talk to her mama in Eevee Language. Ashley understood every word.

"So you like having a trainer to tell you what to do and to bond with?" Ashley asked her baby Pokemon.

Eevee nodded and cuddled her trainer. She really loved her mama.

"Well you are going to get to see a real life Gym Battle." Ashley said. "Because Daddy and me are going to challenge Lt. Surge to a battle for the Thunder Badge."

Ashley then realized what she had said and blushed. She must have it really bad for Gary if she is referring to him as Eevee's daddy. So be it, if she wants to think that way she will. Her and Gary are dating after all.

After Eevee finished her breakfast, she jumped up on to Ashley's shoulder. She had remarkably excellent balance for a baby Pokemon. After all of her Pokemon ate breakfast, Ashley recalled all of her Pokemon except for Pikachu and washed up as best as she could. She then was dressed and ready in her signature outfit for her battle with Lt. Surge.

About a half an hour after Ashley woke up, Gary woke up as well. He fixed all of his Pokemon a nice Breakfast. He was so glad that Ashley had taught him how to make Pokemon food. He really loved that girl to death. It's as if they were meant to be together. So far it had been working out well. He and Ashley have now been dating for a month and were even closer than they were when they first started dating. It was a good feeling Gary had when he was around Ashley and her friendliness as well as loveliness. He couldn't believe that it took the both of them fourteen years to get together. They were Best friends in Childhood and now were happily dating and traveling on a journey together. After Breakfast was done for everybody up on the hill, Gary and Ashley walked hand-in-hand down to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

_**Inside the Pokemon Center...**_

Ashley and Gary arrived hand-in-hand with Ashley's head resting on Gary's shoulder. Gary was about 5'8" tall now which was three inches taller than Ashley. It was just the right height difference for a couple. Ashley then unlinked hands with Gary and placed her arm around his waist while Gary placed his arm around Ashley's neck.

"Gare Bear I am so glad that we finally are doing what we planned to do all around." Ashley said. "We even got a couple of new friends to travel with us."

"So am I Ashykins." Gary said. "I knew we were meant to be from the second we became best childhood friends."

Ashley and Gary walked over to the counter in sync with each other and addressed Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy," Ashley started "did two people happen to check in yesterday?"

Nurse Joy nodded and told the couple to sit down on the sofa and wait for them.

Ashley and Gary watched TV as Ashley got bored and fell asleep on Gary's shoulder. While she was sleeping she wrapped her arms around Gary and had a content smile on her face.

Brock and Misty came downstairs and saw the two lovebirds on the couch. Gary was now laying his head on Ashley's head. The two trainers were asleep with their Eevee asleep on the floor in front of them. Brock and Misty decided to leave the two lovebirds alone for a while.

* * *

_**Three Hours Later...**_

Ashley woke up and noticed that she had her arms wrapped around Gary and had her head on his shoulder. Gary was asleep and resting his head on her head. Ashley tried to shake Gary awake but was unsuccessful. She tried everything she could think of. Then she remembered one more thing she had yet to try. She gently took her head out from under his head and put her feet up on the sofa and moved to the Kneeling position so she was head level with her boyfriend. She then pressed her lips to his and began to make out with him. This woke Gary up in no time.

"Ashykins what's going on?" Gary asked as he broke the kiss.

"Gare Bear we have been sleeping for three hours." Ashley said as she looked at the clock above the video phones. "We have to get to the Gym for our battle."

"Oh yeah that's right." Gary said as he took Ashley by the hand.

The two lovebirds started walking and motioned for their Eevees to follow them to the gym. They noticed a number of trainers with sad looks on their faces. They must've lost to the Gym Leader. They weren't going to lose though. Ashley and Gary left a note for Brock and Misty to meet them at the Gym when they can. The note told their friends that they were headed to the Gym for a battle.

* * *

_**In the Gym...**_

Ashley and Gary arrived in the gym and entered the sliding doors. Lt. Surge had just finished up beating another challenger.

The challenger rushed out and to the Pokemon Center.

"So who is my next victim?" Lt. Surge said.

Lt. Surge is about 6'7" tall, muscular likes to wear shades and was wearing a matching shirt-pant set of fatigues. He had spiky blond hair and what looked to be an evil smirk on his face.

Ashley and Gary walked into the gym and came face to face with Lt. Surge.

"Gary Oak and I Ashley Ketchum challenge you Lt. Surge to a tag battle. Our two Pikachu's versus two pokemon of your choice." Ashley said as she pulled a Pokeball with a lightning bolt on it off of her Pokebelt. She winked and Pirouetted. A Ritual that Gary loved. "Pikachu you're up!"

Out of the Pokeball among several lighting bolts and stars emerged the electric mouse as he took a stance showing that he was ready to battle.

Not to be outdone by his Girlfriend, Gary pulled out a Pokeball that also had a Lightning bolt on it. he spun it on his finger and then tossed it onto the battlefield like a major league baseball pitcher.

"Pikachu girl, it's time to shine for us. I choose you!" Gary said as the Pokeball emerged once again with lightning bolts. Instead of the stars that went along with the lightning bolts for Ashley's Pikachu, yellow hearts alternated with the lightning bolts in the same fashion that the stars and Lightning Bolts alternated with Ashley's Pokemon.

"Two baby Pokemon?" Lt. Surge said with a smirk. "It's time to show them what a real Electric Pokemon can do!"

Lt. Surge then sent out his two Pokemon for the tag battle. It was two Raichu.

"Your puny Pikachu's don't stand a chance against my powerful Raichus." Lt. Surge said.

"We will just see about that!" Ashley remarked. "Pikachu use agility and quick attack combined and run around one of the Raichu."

"You too girl!" Gary said. "Show those two Pokemon what a real Pokemon can do!"

The two Pikachu nodded and did as they were told.

The two Raichu just followed the two Pikahu around. They seemed to be getting dizzier the more they spun around.

"Use Thunder Punch!" Lt. Surge said. "I am not going to let two baby Pokemon beat us!"

"Pikachu Electro Volt Tackle!" Gary and Ash said in unison. The two attacks were a combination Volt Tackle Electroball attack. So a yellow Aura surrounded both Pokemon while their lightning bolt shaped tails glowed with a yellow ball at the end.

"RAICHU DODGE THEM!" Lt. Surge demanded.

The two Raichu tried but couldn't as they took the full brunt of the attack. Not much damage was done, but the two Raichu were getting dizzier and dizzier.

"NOW FINISH THOSE TWO POKEMON OFF WITH DOUBLE IRON TAIL FOLLOWED BY A DOUBLE BRICK BREAK!" Ashley and Gary chimed together in unison.

The attacks combined to form a huge yellow Aura of strength as the two Pikachu's glowed a bright yellow color. The attacks headed straight toward the two Raichu's. The attacks hit dead on knocking the Raichu out of battle. Ashley and Gary linked arms and started to dance around.

"Raichu and Raichu are unable to battle!" The ref said. "The winners are Pikachu and Pikachu! The winners of the match are Ashley Ketchum and Gary Oak from Pallet Town!"

With that, Lt. Surge recalled the two Raichu and walked over to the dancing couple.

"I am very proud of you two." Lt. Surge said. "You have truly proven yourselves worthy of these Thunder Badges."

Lt. Surge then handed Ashley and Gary their two badges as the couple put them in their cases. They then recalled their Pikachu so they could rest.

"Well Gare Bear we did it." Ashley said as she put her arm around Gary's waist.

"We sure did Ashykins." Gary said as he put his arm around Ashley's neck. "We better get to the Pokemon Center and heal our Pokemon."

Ashley nodded as she laid her head on Gary's shoulder as the couple walked out of the gym to the Pokemon Center in sync with each other.

In a short amount of time they arrived at the Pokemon Center and healed their Pokemon in short order. They then found Brock and Misty eating some dinner and showed their two friends their newest badges. Ashley and Gary were congratulated and our heroes settled down for the night and watched some TV and hung out. They eventually fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

_**The Next Morning...**_

Ashley and Company then got up the next morning and got ready and ate Breakfast then headed to the St. Anne Cruise Ship for a party. The ship was docked in Vermilion Harbor so our heroes went to check it out.

Ashley and Company went to the St. Anne Cruise Ship. Ashley had temporarily sent Charmeleon back to Professor Oak and brought Butterfree back to trade for a Raticate. Ashley traded Raticate for Butterfree and didn't really like what she did so she traded back. The old man was sad, but understood by the look in Ashley's eyes that she really wanted to keep Butterfree. Ashley then sent Butterfee back and brought Charmeleon back to have him on her journey.

Team Rocket interrupted the party and tried to snatch up the Pokemon but Team Rocket was shortly and immediately sent blasting off again. The ship ended up sinking and Ashley and Company made it out alive James had inadvertently made the Magikarp he purchased from and old man evolve into Gyarados after kicking it off the raft into the water. The Gyarados then sent Team Rocket blasting off yet again. After the group of heroes and heroines had been drifting over night after escaping the sinking Cruise Ship, They decided to just take it easy until they drifted to an island. During the drift Ashley and Gary fell asleep with their arms around each other and slept peacefully.

* * *

_**The following morning...**_

Ashley and Gary were the first ones up as usual along with their Eevee and Pikachu. Ashley and Gary fed their Pokemon and just to be safe they recalled all of their Pokemon including the two Eevee. As they continued to drift the raft hit something.

Ashley and Gary went to investigate only to find that they had stopped drifting. As the raft stopped drifting, the other two woke up and saw something of huge relief.

The group ended up shipwrecked on an island with giant mechanical Pokemon. The giant Pokemon turned out to be attractions for an amusement park that had been closed down. As luck would have it, all of the Pokemon got separated from the trainers and were eventually found again. Our group had to get out of that amusement park and on to the next town to get a fairy to the mainland.

The group arrived in Puerta Vista and calmed a rampaging old woman that wanted to take over an elderly gentleman's restaurant. Her name was Brutella, luckily she didn't succeed and was arrested. They then participated in a number of contests and Ashley and Misty tied for Miss Puerta Vista. Ashley was given the title Miss Pallet Town, and Misty was given the title Miss Cerulean City.

Eventually the group fell asleep after another exciting day.

* * *

_**The Next Day in Puerta Vista...**_

Team Rocket was at it again and with the help of Nastina, the sister of Brutella, they angered some Tentacool and Tentacruel. The two poison/ water types were on a rampage and were calmed down by Ashley and Gary. Both Ashley's Pikachu and Gary's Pikachu shocked the Tentacruel that was rampaging through Puerta Vista. The Tentacruel was knocked out and taken further out to see where it went its own way. Misty had captured a Horsea and sent it to her sisters to take care of. All went well and Team Rocket was sent blasting off again. Nastina was arrested and thrown in jail with her sister. Ashley and Company finally board a ferry to the mainland to continue their journey to the mainland.

Where one or should I say many adventures end, another one begins. Be on the lookout for more as _**Ashley's Pokemon Adventures: Kanto  
**_continues on!

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Next Time:**_ Ashley and Company arrive at the Summer's End Festival. Ashley and Misty take off on a shopping trip leaving Gary and Brock by themselves. What will happen. To find out you have to be patient.

_**Next Time on Ashley's Pokemon Adventures**__**:**__** Kanto:**_ _**Episode 07: The Ghost of Maiden's Peak **_Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you!

Well what did you think? This is my first attempt at and Ash is born as Ashley story. Please be gentle. I hope you enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK

P.S. I am going to use attacks from all generations in this story as well as Pokemon from all regions as well. It is four years later than the Anime starts. Ashley is 14 and not 10. Just thought I would let my readers know that.

P.P.S. In this story Ash was always Ashley which is why I am making this into a Palletshipping story only Ash is Ashley instead. She has always been female in this story which is why Gary seems to be falling in love with her.


	7. Ghosts, Maidens, & Bye Bye Butterfree!

**_Ashley's Pokemon Adventures: Kanto_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Episode 07: Ghosts, Maidens, and Bye Bye Butterfree!_**

**_Pairing for this story:_** Ashley/FemAsh x Gary

_**Disclaimer:**_ I never have and never will own Pokemon. I am only writing this fic for enjoyment and to pay tribute to the creators and writers of Pokemon._**  
**_

* * *

_**Previously...**_

Ashley and Gary challenged Lt. Surge to a tag battle and won. Also they got invited to a cruise that was infiltrated by Team Rocket who was trying to steal Pokemon. Team Rocket was blasted off again, unfortunately the ship sank and our heroes wound up shipwrecked on an island that had giant mechanical Pokemon. Ashley and Company made it out of the amusement park and ended up camping out for the night.

* * *

_**After camping overnight and finally making it to Puerta Vista...  
**_

Team Rocket was at it again and with the help of Nastina, the sister of Brutella, they angered some Tentacool and Tentacruel. The two poison/ water types were on a rampage and were calmed down by Ashley and Gary. Both Ashley's Pikachu and Gary's Pikachu shocked the Tentacruel that was rampaging through Puerta Vista. The Tentacruel was knocked out and taken further out to see where it went its own way. Misty had captured a Horsea and sent it to her sisattters to take care of. All went well and Team Rocket was sent blasting off again. Nastina was arrested and thrown in jail with her sister. Ashley and Company finally board a ferry to the mainland to continue their journey to the mainland.

* * *

_**On the Ferry...**_

"Hey Ashe?" Gary asked his girlfriend. "Why is there a stone statue overlooking the bay?"

"Oh, there is a story to that." Ashley said. "It seems that years ago a Maiden was waiting on that cliff for her boyfriend to return from war. He never returned."

"That still doesn't explain the stone statue." Gary said.

"Well day after day, year after year she waited and waited for her soldier to return. She didn't eat or sleep. Eventually it got to the point where she was frozen there. Then her body took on the composition of the cliff which is stone. Legend says that every year at the end of summer, she appears still searching for her beloved." Ashley said. "When we get to shore, you are so going with Misty and me to go shopping. You need to get a makeover at least clothing wise."

"What is wrong with my clothes?" Gary asks.

"They are too immature for you." Ashley said. "I will help you though as well as Misty to find a new wardrobe for you."

"No, I am not going to do it Ashe!" Gary said in protest. "I like my clothes the way they are. There is nothing you can do to change my mind."

"Ohhhhhhhhhh reeeeeeaaaaaaaaaalllllllllll lyyyyyy Gare Bear?" Ashley asked as tears started to develop in her eyes. "Do you really want to disappoint little old me your loving girlfriend, who has loved you since she was born?"

"That's not going to work Ashykins." Gary said with a blush as he tried to hide his uncomfortableness. "I dare you to try and change my mind."

"Oh okay!" Ashley said with a wink and a smirk as she sexily walked up to her love. "It would make me soooooo happppy if you get this wardrobe change for me. You said you would do anything for me."

Ashley then walked up to Gary seductively and wrapped her arms around his neck. She tilted her head sideways and passionately kissed Gary. A kiss which Gary was happy to return.

When they both separated, they looked at each other lovingly and kissed again.

"Okay! Okay." Gary said. "I will do this for you Ashykins."

Ashley then walked up to him and placed one of her finely manicured fingers on his heart drew a circle with the finger.

"I knew you couldn't resist my girlish charm Gare Bear." Ashley said as she embraced Gary lovingly. "We are so meant to be together."

"There is another part to the legend." Misty said. "It is said that if a male hears the cries of the maiden's ghost, he will instantly fall in love with her."

"That is exactly why I need you to go with Misty and Me." Ashley said. "There is no way I am going to let some centuries old ghost take my Gare Bear away from me."

"So you are doing this to protect me?" Gary asked with a blush. "You really don't want me to change my wardrobe."

"Actually I do." Ashley said with a wink and a smile. "Those clothes are so for ten year olds. You are fourteen after all."

"I guess you're right Ashe." Gary said as he placed his arm around Ashley's neck and Ashley placed her arm around Gary's waist.

Soon, they arrived at Maiden's Peak. Ashley, Gary, and Misty went off to shop while Brock went to explore more of the town.

Jessie and James were exploring the town to find some rare Pokemon to snatch when they got separated. Meowth stayed with Jessie while James went his own way.

Ashley took Gary to a men's clothing store. She smiled at him.

"Pick out what you want, and I will see if I like it or not. I will also buy it for you." Ashley said as she passionately kissed Gary she then turned to Misty. "It's time for your makeover as well Mist."

"Sure thing Ashe." Misty said as her and Ashley went over to the women's department. "Could it be something yellow?"

"Yellow is a good color for you." Ashley said. "You need to get rid of those ratty cutoffs too."

"What is wrong with my cutoffs?" Misty asks with a glare.

"Like I told Gary, it makes you look younger." Ashley said. "Also it's obvious that you are no tomboy, at least not now. Especially the way you have been wearing your hair lately."

"I guess you're right Ashe." Misty says. "Actually, ever since I started traveling with you I've wanted to dress more like the girl I am, but I've been stuck with the same wardrobe for a few years."

"Well let's go find you some girly clothes." Ashley said with a smile as she dragged Misty behind her.

"Ashe, I can walk myself you know." Misty said.

"I know Mist, I am just excited that's all." Ashley said.

Misty searched and searched and found what seemed to be the perfect outfit for her. She also bought shoes to match. She tried on the outfit which consisted of a yellow tank top and a yellow denim skirt similar to Ashley's she also tried on some yellow sneakers to go along with he yellow calf-length socks.

"Hey Ashe, could you come here and take a look at me?" Misty asked from the dressing room a few feet away from where Ashley was looking at clothes.

"Sure thing Mist." Ashley said as she knocked on the dressing room door. "Let me see how you look."

Misty opened the door and seemed a bit nervous her hair was a bit more wavy than it had been. It was still short compared to Ashley's it was about upper-back length. Ashley walked in and closed and locked the door behind her.

Misty then posed in her new outfit.

"Wow Mist, you look great!" Ashley said with a smile. "I like that look for you."

"Thanks Ashe." Misty said as she hugged her best friend.

Ashley hugged Misty back and left the dressing room.

"Meet me at the cashier desk." Ashley said. "I need to go see how Gare Bear is doing."

"Okay Ashe." Misty said as she changed into her other clothes since the clothes that she was showing Ashley have not been purchased yet.

* * *

_**In another section of the store...**_

Gary had found some clothes that he wanted to try on. He was hoping his girl would approve. He was wearing an orange tank top to compliment his girlfriends blue one. He also wore blue denim cargo shorts. His shoes were blue to match his shorts. He also had normal White Socks on that went up over to his calf. He then found a chain and pulled out a half a Pokeball that he and Ashley fought over when they were little and put it on. His chain was gold. He also put gel on his hair and slicked it back. The half Pokeball replaced the yin-yang necklace he had been previously wearing. He knew that Ashley had her half on a Silver chain so it would compliment hers quite nicely. Maybe since he was wearing his, he could talk Ashley into wearing hers. He also put on a light blue friendship bracelet that Ashley had made him before he started his currently unsuccessful journey. He hoped that she still had her pink one that he had made for her. He then headed to where they were supposed to meet and sat on the bench and waited for her.

Ashley came over to the department that Gary had gone to and looked around for her boyfriend. She then spotted him and was awestruck, his hair was slicked back and combed nicely, his new clothes were amazing. She couldn't stop staring at his perfect body. How had he gotten so buff over the past four years? Wow, time can sure change the look of a person, but his eyes were the same as they had always been. It was thing that had made her fall in love with him in the first place so many years ago. She had to be careful to keep her mouth shut, she may end up drooling all over her favorite outfit. She carefully snuck up behind him and placed her well manicured hands over his eyes.

"Guess who it is handsome." The raven-haired girl said quietly enough so only her and Gary could hear it. "You have three guesses and the first two don't count."

"Misty, Brock?" Gary asked cluelessly "Give me a hint here? Wait a minute I would no those finely manicured fingers anywhere. Ashykins is that you?"

"You got it Gare Bear!" Ashley said as she came around front and gave Gary a loving kiss. Pikachu covered his eyes because he didn't want to see them kiss.

Ashley then surveyed her love. She couldn't help but giggle at how cute he was. Forget cute, he was hot. Ashley then noticed some general changes to his wardrobe like his necklace and friendship bracelet. To say Ashley was surprised was an understatement.

"Gare Bear you kept those things all these years?" Ashley asked as she pulled out her matching set and put it on. "I so can't believe it. You really do care about me!"

Ashley then wrapped her arms around Gary and cried into his shoulder. They weren't tears of sadness, but tears of joy and love. Gary senses his girlfriends distress and starts to rub her back.

"Of course I do Ashykins, I never did stop caring for you." Gary said as he comforted his love.

"I knew you didn't." Ashley said. "You were just upset that we were separated for so long."

Ashley then calmed down and gave Gary a passionate kiss and looked into his blue eyes.

"You know, your new outfit really brings out your baby blues." Ashley said with a blush on her face. "I completely approve your new wardrobe. Now go back and change into your other clothes so I can pay for them."

"Are you sure you want to do that Ashe?" Gary asked. "I mean you worked so hard to earn the money you got from battles."

"A promise is a promise." Ashley said. "I also promised Misty I would pay for her new clothes as well."

"Really?" Gary asked. "Ashykins you are so sweet and such a good friend."

"So are you Gare Bear." Ashley said as she cuddled with her boyfriend. "That is another thing that made me fall in love with you."

With that, Gary got up and went to change into his other clothes so Ashley could pay for it.

* * *

_**Out in the main part of the store...**_

Ashley waited at the cashier for her friends so they could continue their journey as well as their shopping spree. Ashley had promised Gary to take him to some of the stores he liked as well.

Soon Gary and Misty appeared out of their respective dressing rooms and met Ashley at the counter. Ashley then purchased the clothes. Once they were paid for, Ashley, Gary and Misty had returned to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

_**At the Pokemon Center...**_

Ashley waited in the lobby, while Gary and Misty went up to change into their new clothes. In a few minutes, Gary and Misty came down in their new outfits. They looked great.

"So shall we like continue our shopping before the festival?" Ashley asked.

Gary and Misty nodded as they continued to shop Ashley and Company had battled some trainers and purchased some dance clothes for the dance later that night.

As it was getting dark, Ashley noticed that Brock was nowhere to be found.

"Hey has anyone seen Brock lately?" Ashley asked worriedly. "I haven't seen him since before we went shopping."

Gary and Misty just shook their heads no.

"We will probably see him at the festival." Misty said. "We should be heading there now."

"I agree." Gary said as he linked arms with his Girlfriend.

* * *

_**At the Festival...**_

Ashley and company heard some nonsense babbling it sounded like Brock's voice and one other.

"Those voices." Ashley said. "They sound familiar."

Soon, sure enough, Brock and James came out babbling incoherently and remarking about a beautiful maiden.

As time went on it was revealed that the Maiden's Ghost was actually a Gastly trying to keep the legend of Maiden's Rock alive. Soon enough, the spell over James and Brock was broken and Team Rocket attacked. As usual they were sent blasting off again. Ashley and company then changed into their formal wear and headed to the dance after spending the day riding the rides. That night everyone enjoyed a dance. Obviously Ashley danced with Gary. Ashley was wearing a low-cut blue backless dress with high-heals to make herself taller and Gary was wearing a formal orange suit with flats. The happy couple danced the night away. Also Brock and Misty danced as well. Brock was wearing a red formal suit with wingtips, while Misty was wearing a yellow sundress and had her hair undone. She was also wearing High-Heals as well.

Later that night, everyone lit candles and sent them out into the bay to guide the Maiden's love back to her. The Maiden's Ghost showed up and was still waiting for her love. The Gastly that had been keeping the legend alive promised the Maiden's Ghost that if he were to ever find her soldier that he would tell him that his love was still waiting for him. The Maiden's Ghost thanked the Gastly and went back inside the stone statue. Ashley then temporarily transferred her Eevee to Professor Oak and recalled her Butterfree.

Ashley and Company then returned to the Pokemon Center and got rooms for the night. After Ashley and Company got their rooms, they went up to them and fell asleep peacefully. More adventures awaited them in the morning.

* * *

_**The Next Morning...**_

Ashley and Gary were the first ones up as usual and did their morning duties and headed downstairs for Breakfast. Ashley greeted Gary with a loving kiss as she usually does. Gary happily returned it.

"So where are we headed to next Ashykins?" Gary asked as he broke the kiss.

"Well the closest gym is in Saffron City, but we need to capture a Ghost Pokemon or a Dark Pokemon to have any luck against Sabrina." Ashley said. "Though I hear that a Ground Type Attack does really well against Psychic Pokemon as well. Just to be safe we better capture another Bug Pokemon or bring one back to help us face her."

"That sounds like a good plan Ashykins." Gary said as he embraced his girlfriend with a blush on his face.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence Gare Bear." Ashley said happily with a blush on her face. "Maybe we should get some Breakfast."

"Sounds good to me." Gary said.

With that Ashley and Gary ate breakfast together happily. As soon as they were done, Misty and Brock came down the stairs and got their own Breakfast and set next to the two lovebirds. Misty and Brock finished their Breakfast shortly after Gary and Ashley did.

With that, our four heroes hit the road again and decided together to go to Saffron City.

* * *

_**A bit further up the road...**_

Ashley and Company came across a meadow with a bunch of Butterfree. Gary wished he would've captured a Butterfree himself. It would've been better, but he knew that Ashley really wanted her Butterfree to find a nice mate. Gary then realized something.

"I just figured out why there are so many Butterfree." Gary said. "It's because it's mating season for them now isn't it?"

Ashley nodded and released her Butterfree. None of the Butterfee would pair with Ashley's. She felt so helpless. Team Rocket then came through and netted up all the Butterfree. Ashley's Butterfree was so mad. He was especially mad that they took the Pink Butterfree he had been keeping his eye on. Ashley's Butterfree saved the Pink one and she fell for him. Team Rocket was then sent blasting off courtesy of a double thunderbolt attack from two Pikachu. Ashley and Company were about to head to Saffron but then remembered that they needed to go through Lavender Town to capture a Ghost Pokemon to help them against Sabrina. Ashley's Butterfree was then released to start a family and Ashley broke down into tears as she fell to her knees. Her and Butterfree had been through so much. She hated to see it go, but she knew that it was her Butterfree's Destiny to leave her someday and start a family of his own. Gary then ran over to his girlfriend and comforted her. She knew that Butterfree was happy now, if possible he was happier now that he wasn't confined to a Pokeball and left to roam free with his new mate. Gary helped Ashley up and set up his tent. Ashley was still in tears as she started to take her tent out to set it up, but Gary sensing his girlfriends distress, had an idea as he passionately kissed Ashley.

"Ashykins," Gary said. "I think you should sleep in my tent with me."

"Gare Bear!" Ashley exclaimed. "Are you implying anything?"

Gary brought his hands up and was in a defensive posture.

"N-no!" Gary exclaimed. "I just want to be their for you in your time of need. I know you just released a good friend and wanted to be there for you.""

Ashley then realized what Gary was talking about and hugged him.

"Thank you so much Gare Bear!" Ashley exclaimed happily with tears in her eyes still. She was still really sad. "Instead of that, do you want to sleep under the stars?"

"Sure Ashykins." Gary said. "That would be great."

"Okay Gare Bear." Ashley said happily as she set up her tent to get ready for bed. She then came out later in a blue t-shirt and shorts combination. She knew it was going to be a nice night.

Gary the changed into his pajamas that consisted of a white t-shirt and shorts combination. His pajamas were orange.

The two teens set up their sleeping bags next to each other as they climbed in ready for a peaceful night's sleep. Brock and Misty decided to sleep in their tents. Everyone fell asleep peacefully. What is in store now? Be on the lookout to find out.

Where one or should I say many adventures end, another one begins. Be on the lookout for more as _**Ashley's Pokemon Adventures: Kanto  
**_continues on!

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Next Time:**_ Before heading to Saffron City, Ashley and Company have to make a detour to Lavender Town to capture ghost Pokemon. What is in store? Be on the lookout to find out.

_**Next Time on Ashley's Pokemon Adventures**__**:**__** Kanto:**_ _**Episode 08: The Tower of Terror! **_Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you!

Well what did you think? This is my first attempt at and Ash is born as Ashley story. Please be gentle. I hope you enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK

P.S. I am going to use attacks from all generations in this story as well as Pokemon from all regions as well. It is four years later than the Anime starts. Ashley is 14 and not 10. Just thought I would let my readers know that.

P.P.S. In this story Ash was always Ashley which is why I am making this into a Palletshipping story only Ash is Ashley instead. She has always been female in this story which is why Gary seems to be falling in love with her.


	8. The Tower of Terror!

**_Ashley's Pokemon Adventures: Kanto_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**____****Episode 08: The Tower of Terror!**

**_Pairing for this story:_** Ashley/FemAsh x Gary

_**Disclaimer:**_ I never have and never will own Pokemon. I am only writing this fic for enjoyment and to pay tribute to the creators and writers of Pokemon._**  
**_

* * *

_**On the Road to the Indigo League...  
**_

Ashley and Company came across a meadow with a bunch of Butterfree. Gary wished he would've captured a Butterfree himself. It would've been better, but he knew that Ashley really wanted her Butterfree to find a nice mate. Gary then realized something.

"I just figured out why there are so many Butterfree." Gary said. "It's because it's mating season for them now isn't it?"

Ashley nodded and released her Butterfree. None of the Butterfee would pair with Ashley's. She felt so helpless. Team Rocket then came through and netted up all the Butterfree. Ashley's Butterfree was so mad. He was especially mad that they took the Pink Butterfree he had been keeping his eye on. Ashley's Butterfree saved the Pink one and she fell for him. Team Rocket was then sent blasting off courtesy of a double thunderbolt attack from two Pikachu. Ashley and Company were about to head to Saffron but then remembered that they needed to go through Lavender Town to capture a Ghost Pokemon to help them against Sabrina. Ashley's Butterfree was then released to start a family and Ashley broke down into tears as she fell to her knees. Her and Butterfree had been through so much. She hated to see it go, but she knew that it was her Butterfree's Destiny to leave her someday and start a family of his own. Gary then ran over to his girlfriend and comforted her. She knew that Butterfree was happy now, if possible he was happier now that he wasn't confined to a Pokeball and left to roam free with his new mate. Gary helped Ashley up and set up his tent. Ashley was still in tears as she started to take her tent out to set it up, but Gary sensing his girlfriends distress, had an idea as he passionately kissed Ashley.

"Ashykins," Gary said. "I think you should sleep in my tent with me."

"Gare Bear!" Ashley exclaimed. "Are you implying anything?"

Gary brought his hands up and was in a defensive posture.

"N-no!" Gary exclaimed. "I just want to be there for you in your time of need. I know you just released a good friend and wanted to be there for you.""

Ashley then realized what Gary was talking about and hugged him.

"Thank you so much Gare Bear!" Ashley exclaimed happily with tears in her eyes still. She was still really sad. "Instead of that, do you want to sleep under the stars?"

"Sure Ashykins." Gary said. "That would be great."

"Okay Gare Bear." Ashley said happily as she set up her tent to get ready for bed. She then came out later in a blue t-shirt and shorts combination. She knew it was going to be a nice night.

Gary the changed into his pajamas that consisted of a t-shirt and shorts combination. His pajamas were orange.

The two teens set up their sleeping bags next to each other as they climbed in ready for a peaceful night's sleep. Brock and Misty decided to sleep in their tents. Everyone fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

_**The Next Morning...**_

Ashley was the first one up and decided to be quiet and start to prepare some breakfast for her group. She made sure to give Gary a nice good morning kiss on the lips before she went to her breakfast preparation. She was still really said from releasing her Butterfree, but knew that he would be much happier starting a family with the pink one than having to confined to a Pokeball while traveling with her. A silent tear ran down Ashley's cheek as she thought of all the good times that her and Butterfree had. She had confidence that she would meet her Butterfree again someday. Right now she had to focus on the task at hand. She had to fix Breakfast for herself, her boyfriend, and her other two friends. She wasn't sure what it was, but she seemed to be a lot happier now that she was focusing on preparing breakfast instead of the departure of her deer friend Butterfree. She also knew that a lot more adventures lie ahead for her and her group as they travel through the Kanto Region en route to the league.

After breakfast was finished, Ashley took the lead as she took Gary by the hand. The Raven-Haired Girl put her arms around Gary Protectively.

"You will protect me from all the ghosts in Pokemon Tower won't you Gare Bear?" Ashley inquired with her beautiful smile and lovely eyes.

"Of course I will protect you Ashy-Kins." Gary remarked as he held his girlfriend close to him protectively.

"Will you two lovebirds knock it off?" Misty asked. "We have arrived at Pokemon Tower. Let's go in."

Ashley and Gary nodded as they led the way.

As the group was heading through the tower they encountered several ghost Pokemon. Misty and Brock were creeped out so they ran outside. A chandelier fell on both Gary and Ashley knocking them out. Their spirits then left their bodies and they were floating. Haunter and Gengar picked the two up and took them through the wall to play. Since Ash's Pikachu and Gary's Pikachu were in Pokeballs the two Eevee were outside and were also hit by the chandelier. So they were ghosts as well two more Haunter picked the two Eevees up and took them to where Ashley and Gary were. The four and the ghosts were happily playing with each other.

* * *

_**Outside the Tower...**_

"Ashley and Gary are sure taking a long time." Misty remarked. "You don't think they started to Make-Out and lost track of time do you?"

"I am not sure." Brock said worriedly. "I hope they are okay."

The ghosts of Gary and Ashley looked down at their friends.

"Hey Gare Bear do you want to have some fun?" Ashley asked with her Puppy dog face. "You grab Brock and I'll grab Misty!"

"Shouldn't be the other way around Ashy-Kins?" Gary inquired. "Why do you want to grab Misty and want me to grab Brock?"

"Because Gare Bear, I can't pick up Brock by myself, but I can pick Misty up by myself." Ashley stated to her Boyfriend. The two Eevee nodded in agreement as they continued to watch their trainers plan.

"Oh okay Ashy-Kins." Gary said as he kissed his girlfriend. Since they were both ghosts they were able to lock lips easily. The two Eevee ghosts did the same.

The couple then picked their friends up and laughed.

"Whooaaaa!" Brock Remarked. "The ghost has got me!"

"The ghost has got me too!" Misty said in panic. "Help somebody!"

Ashley and Gary flew around the sky carrying their cargo until they got too heavy to carry anymore. Luckily they had just enough strength to set them down gently.

The ghosts of Ashley and Gary along with the ghosts of their Eevee's vanished back into the Pokemon Tower.

Misty and Brock rushed through the tower looking for Ashley and Gary. They see Ashley and Gary as well as the two Eevee knocked out lifeless.

Ashley and Gary are watching from up above with two Haunter. Gengar returned with the other two Haunter and the Gastly to the play room.

"Haunter, we have to go back." Ashley remarked as she hugged the male ghost type. " Right Gare Bear?"

"I have to agree with Ashy-Kins." Gary remarked as he hugged the female Haunter. "We have to return to our bodies all four of us."

Gary and Ashley look at their Eevees and nod. Their Eevees nod to them back. The two Haunter nod in understanding as the male and female Haunter switch sides. The female one floating by Ashley, and male one floating by Gary.

The two humans and two Pokemon return to their bodies right after they are pulled out by Brock and Misty.

"Hi there guys." Ashley greeted. "So are you two alright?"

"Glad to see you two again." Gary remarked. "I was wondering if you two got lost."

"No we just got a little scared that's all." Misty said. "Also the funniest thing is that Brock and I were lifted up into the air and I know I heard a girlish giggle from behind me. I just chocked it up to my overactive imagination.

Ashley smiles, "Yeah it was your over-active imagination."

"Shall we get going now?" Gary asked only to be interrupted by the two Haunter that had been with them when they were ghosts. The two ghost type Pokemon used their powers to float a couple of Pokeballs up to their hands. The two Haunter touched the button on the Pokeballs and were sucked in. The male Haunter going to Gary and the Female Haunter going to Ashley. Both Pokemon were automatically transferred until Gary switched out his Weepinbell for his Haunter and Ashley switched out her Pidgeotto for her Haunter.

"So shall we head to Saffron City now?" Ashley asked as she linked arms with her Boyfriend.

"Sure, that works for me." Gary said as he linked arms with Ashley. Gary then traded out his Weepinbell for his Haunter.

The two lovebirds then took the group to a Pokemon Center where they traded each other their Pokemon which then Evolved into Gengar because of the trade, they then traded them back.

"I need to think of a nickname for my Gengar." Ashley remarked. "I will worry about that later. Right now we have a fourth badge to win."

Gary nodded in agreement with his Girlfriend as the group continued down the path.

The group eventually made it to Saffron City. It was time for Ashley and Gary's Gym Battle, however the group decided to rest for the night and challenge the gym in the morning.

What new adventures await our group? You have to be patient to find out.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Next Time:**_ Ashley and Company arrive in Saffron City. What is in store for our heroes will Ashley and Gary get their Marsh Badges the first time around? Only time will tell.

**_Next Time on Ashley's Pokemon Adventures: Kanto - Episode 09: Ashley and Gary Vs. Sabrina!_**

Well what did you think? This is my first attempt at and Ash is born as Ashley story. Please be gentle. I hope you enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK

Pokemon Team Updates:

Ashley's Team: Pikachu Male, Gengar Female, Ivysaur Female, Charmeleon Male, Wartortle Female, and Eevee Female.

Gary's Team: Wartortle Male, Pikachu Female, Gengar Male, Pidgeotto Male, Growlithe Male, and Eevee Male.


End file.
